YuGiOh: Coming of the Destined
by JadedKatrina
Summary: A girl ends up getting transported to the YuGiOh world and is needed to help protect the Pharaoh from a new evil arising
1. Introductions

**__**

Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined

Summery: A 16 year old girl is thrown into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh and finds she is part of a prophecy to help save the Pharaoh, his light, and in all the world. 

JadedKatrina: So here I am again writing stories, hopefully people will like my new one.

YamiJadedKatrina: Who in there right mind would read this…this…

JK: *glares daggers at her dark half* Finish that statement and die a horribly painful death… *Holds a lighter and YJK's can of hairspray…*

YJK: *sweat drops* this wonderful story, come on people it will be entertaining…

JK: * smiles slyly * * Yami appears in a cloud of mist *

Yami: Where am I? Why am I here? I was in the middle a of duel with Kaiba and I was beating him really bad. * smiles to himself *

JK: * huggles the Pharaoh * Hello Yami, please do the Disclaimer and I will see about sending you back to your dream * voice dripping with sticky sweetness *

Yami: Oh no not you, *sweat drops * and it was not a dream.

JK: Okay then explain why Seto Kaiba was wearing a pink bunny suit then…

Yami: Oh okay… JadedKatrina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters related to the Anime series. She does own Jhada Nikita Ishtar/Yami Jhada and any other characters not in the series.

JK: Thank you Yami that was beautiful *wipes away a stray tear * 

YJK: Now onto chapter one…enjoy *grins evilly to at the Pharaoh and chases him around the room with a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon laughing maniacally.

'' Hikari '' 'Yami' note: even though it is first person I will still do the other darks talking to their lights.

Chapter One: Introductions 

My name is Jhada Nikita Ishtar, no I am not related to Isis or Malik Ishtar. First off they are fictional characters from the show Yu-Gi-Oh. Let me give you some background on myself. I am an amber eyed, black hair with blue streaks, tanned Egyptian girl. I am sixteen years old, 5'2", 120 lbs, and very intelligent, loving all kinds of games and puzzles. My life hasn't all ways been bad, I mean I used to have wonderful parents. That was until some idiotic drunk driver hit our vehicle one night. I lived, but my parents were killed. I did not come out unscathed. My right leg was mangled beyond repair. Now I have to wear a silver leg brace just to walk.

I do not see it as a handicap, but instead a reminder of what happened. My foster parents on the other hand look at me as a problem never paying me any mind, just leaving me to myself. That's fine by me though because then I can focus my attention on my true love in life, Yu-Gi-Oh TCG. My favorite game unbeknownst to me would change my life dramatically. Let me tell you about my adventure…

It started when I received an invitation to attend a Yu-Gi-Oh TCG tournament. It was to be held in Japan of all places which was fine by me. That was better than England where I currently lived with my foster parents. The invitation itself wasn't the strange part, but instead the company hosting it: Kaiba Corp.

I must of hit my head when I went to bed last night. Is also stated that more information on exact location will be delivered in a week and the tournament will start a week after that.

"What are you looking at Ishtar?" my annoying older foster brother asked as he grabbed my invitation out of my hand.

"Hey give that back," I shouted at him.

"It's just a blank piece of paper," he said throwing it to the floor, "Weirdo."

I picked up the paper seeing that it really was blank. Okay, now things were getting strange. I ran into my room and grabbed my bag making sure all my cards were there including my deck containing Dark Magician and the Toon World Card. I needed to get to the park to meet up with my best friend so we could go to the local collectables shop. The new cards were supposed to be out and four new cards were rumored to be contained in the set. The cards if combined together are supposed to be able to defeat Exodia even.

I made it to the park and was almost run down by a boy with white shoulder length hair. I felt a strange power coming from him and thought I recognized him. It was then that I realized it was Ryou Bakura. I turned around and saw him gone. I shook my head and saw Jenni Anderson waiting for me. The 5'9", blond hair, blue eyed fifteen year old American waved me over to where she sat on the bench. I sat down and rubbed the ache out of my right leg, feeling the cold steel of the brace through my jeans. Jenni saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Leg bothering you, Silverfox?" she asked using my dueling nickname.

"Yeah, must be bad weather moving in or something," I said, "Hey Nekogal can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what?" she responded.

"Promise not to laugh," I stated.

"Promise. I swear on my deck I won't laugh," she told me and I know the promise was good.

"Well okay here goes… This morning I received an invitation to a tournament to be held in Japan…" I began.

Nekogal broke in, "That's great. I mean you are the English Champion and every thing. So what's wrong with that."

"Nothing is wrong in being invited except for the fact that the company hosting it is Kaiba Corp. and when Demean took the invitation from me it was blank. I even saw it myself and there was nothing on it," I said, "And just now when I came into the park I swear to Ra I saw Ryou Bakura, not just a look a like, but the actual him. I felt the power of his Millennium Item, but when I turned around he was gone."

"Bizarre. Have you been staying up late watching Yu-Gi-Oh and fixing your deck again?" Jenni asked.

"Yes, but that's not it. I swear it really happened," I defended myself.

"I'm not saying that it didn't happen, but you have to admit that it is really strange seeing fictional characters in real life. I mean…oh never mind. Let's get to Jenkins' Collectables and Cards before they sell out of the cards," Jenni said standing.

"Alright. I guess my imagination is just working over time then," I said standing up.

We headed out of the park and to Mrs. Jenkins' card shop. This was a normal ritual for us. Meet at the park, go to Jenkins', duel, and spend money. It's a shame that Jenni will be heading home at the end of the week. She lives in America and visits her father during her breaks. I met her when I dueled in the American Invitational. I came in first and Jenni came in second almost beating me with her heavy duty dragon deck. Since then we have been the best of friends. 

We heard the bell clang as we stepped into the small card shop. Mrs. Jenkins was busy helping customers, but she still waved to us. Jenni went to the Manga area, her other obsession. I walked behind the counter determined to help the elderly woman handle the sudden rush in customers. I began ringing up customers while directing others to where they could find what they needed. The rush lasted all the way to closing and Jenni and I helped Mrs. Jenkins close up shop.

"Thank you girls. I don't know what I would do with out you to help me on days like this," Mrs. Jenkins said like she did every day, "How can I thank you?"

"Let us have some of you chocolate chip cookies and we'll call it even," Jenni said and I only chuckled.

That girl always thought with her stomach. She would give Joey a run for his money for certain. Mrs. Jenkins brought out a plate of cookies and gave it to Jenni. I stood at the counter looking at the packs of new cards seeing only four left.

"Mrs. Jenkins when will you get in another shipment of the new Yu-Gi-Oh cards?" I asked.

"Actually that's it until around Christmas. They just wanted to see if the new set would sell before distributing more," she explained, "Here I owe you two girls for all you help."

"What!?" Jenni exclaimed through a mouth full of cookies.

"You're giving us the last four packs?" I asked shocked.

"You two help me out so much and deserve these," she said, "Oh and Jhada this was dropped off for you."

She handed me a small box and two of the four packs. The other two were handed to Jenni. I looked at the box and saw that there wasn't a return address. How someone got that past the Postmaster amazed me. I sat down at one of the dueling tables and proceeded to open the box. My packs of cards forgotten. I pulled out a gold box that had Hieroglyphs on it as well as the Eye of Horus.

"Whoa talk about weird. First your strange invitation, then seeing my fave' character in the park now this. I am really starting to believe this is destiny," Jenni said, "Come on open it."

I looked at the excited American before proceeding to remove the lid from the box. Inside was a crystal pendant with the Eye of Horus on it hanging on a silver chain. I just stared at it feeling a strange power emanating from the crystal. I put it back into the gold box before searching the box it came in for clues as to who sent it.

"Wow neato. Put it on," Jenni said the excitement still in her voice, "What does the box say?"

"How should I know?" I asked a little overwhelmed.

"You are Egyptian aren't you. I though all Egyptians were taught to read Hieroglyphics," Jenni said.

"Well that may be so if you live in Egypt, but not in my case," I said, "Let's open the cards and see what we got."

I opened mine and noticed a lot of ones I already have; Man-Eater Bug, have… Hmm Raigeki, I could always use one more. I flipped through the first pack and was about to look at the last card when I heard Jenni shout out.

"I don't believe it!" she shouted.

Mrs. Jenkins ran over to see what was wrong, "What is it dear?"

"I got one of the rumored cards. The ones that have only one copy known to the dueling world," Jenni said happy, "The Dragon Of Hope, ATK/2800 DEF/2500; This dragon is the protector of hope and the Magician of Courage."

"Whoa, look at this," I said looking at my last card, "Magician of Hop, ATK/2900 DEF/2500; The Magician of Hope is one of the protectors of the Phoenix Mage. Combined with her brother Magician of Courage they are destined for great things."

"Okay so we each got an extremely rare card. My bets are on us not finding the final two cards. Some snot nosed kid probably got them," Jenni said.

"Only one way to find out," I told her, "Let's open them up."

We both tore into the final pack of cards and went through the cards. Soon Jenni squealed in excitement. She was holding one of the two final cards. I flipped the last card and saw the final card as well. Now this was just plain bizarre.

"Magician of Courage, ATK/2900 DEF/2500; The Magician of Courage is one of the protectors of the Phoenix Mage. When combined with his sister Magician of Hope they are destined for great things," Jenni said, "I have your card's brother."

"Well I have the other dragon card. Dragon of Courage, ATK/2800 DEF/2500; This dragon is the protector of courage and the Magician of Hope. When combined with the Dragon of Hope great things occur," I read, "Now this is weird."

"Okay girls I think you should head home before the rain comes down," Mrs. Jenkins said.

We thanked the elderly woman before running towards the park at least Jenni running and me hobbling as quickly as possible. When we reached the intersection where we would need to go our separate ways I said bye. We agreed to meet here tomorrow. I walked back to my foster home ready for the chastising I would receive for returning home late. When I got in the house was empty and all the lights were off.

I shrugged figuring they probably went out of something. I got out some left over Chinese food and ate that before going up to my room. I got undressed and put on my pajama's. I removed the brace and applied the medicated lotion onto my leg. The lotion was to help with the spasms or something like that. I shivered as my hand ran over the jagged scar that ran the length of my leg. 

Once I was done I laid down hoping to not dream of the crash. Soon I heard birds singing and opened my eyes to bright sunlight. My room was never this bright ever. I felt what seemed to be grass under my head. I didn't remember tracking in grass. I turned over and saw a field. I sat straight up ignoring my headache and leg hurting as I struggled to figure out where I was.

I saw my bag containing my deck and my leg brace. At least I was thankful for that much. I put on the brace and stood up. At least I wore my shorts and strap shirt pj's last night. I gathered up my bag and started towards civilization to figure out where I was. I rifled though my deck and saw people ahead of me. I hurried over to them to find out where I was.

"Excuse me," I said and was shocked to find Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor ogling me, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Yeah Domino City," Rex said, "You Duel?"

"Sort of. Well see you around, gotta go, later," I hurried away from the boys thankful to have side stepped that disaster waiting to happen.

I reached into my bag and found my wallet, the invitation, and a letter. I stopped to read the letter:

_Dearest Jhada,_

I know that you have come here by fate. Please come see me and perhaps I can explain

things a little more clearly. I will be at the Domino Museum, just tell them your name.

Thank you and I await your visit

Isis Ishtar.

I stood shocked that Isis Ishtar wanted to speak to me. I then remembered the box and saw it in my bag as well. I needed to find a change of clothing though. When I pulled out my wallet I noticed the amount of money contained in it. I walked to the nearest clothing store and went in. I found a pair of flare jeans and a fancy looking strap shirt. I also found a pair of boots I liked. I paid for everything and left the store. I changed in the bathroom and now felt decent at least.

Well I guess my first stop is the Domino Museum. I took out my deck once again and looked through it. I bumped into someone and felt my leg brace connect with their leg rather painfully. I looked up and saw Seto Kaiba scowling at me while rubbing his knee.

"I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention…did I injure you at all?" I asked quickly.

"What was it that hit me anyways?" he asked.

"My leg brace," I said exposing the brace by pulling up my pant leg, "I am very sorry. I was trying to find the Domino Museum and looking through my deck helps clear my head."

"Keep heading east, you can't miss it and next time watch where you are going," Kaiba said snidely.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically walking towards the museum.

'I guess he really is a cold hearted bastard after all,' I though to myself.

I saw the museum in front of me as well as a very familiar face. Jenni turned and saw me approaching. A smile took up her face as she met me at the bottom of the steps. I hugged her briefly before readjusting my leg brace.

"Jen how did you get here?" I asked the American.

"I just woke up in a mansion near Kaiba's and it seems my parents are well known investors or something like that," she said, "What about you?"

"I woke up in the park, met Rex and Weevil, ran into Kaiba, and found out Isis wants to speak with me," I rattled off.

"Same here, wait…you ran into Kaiba?" she said registering what I said about Kaiba.

"Yeah literally. I banged his leg with my brace. He then told me how to get here," I told her.

"Is he cuter in person? Is he nicer? I wonder if I can get a date?" Jenni began.

"Wait a minute. He is, no he's more of a bastard, and I don't know," I responded.

"Oh pooh, well I think we should go in," Jenni said.

We walked up the steps and was stopped by the guard. We gave our names and he let us in. We made our way towards the Egyptian Exhibit knowing that's where Isis will be. We stepped into a room that was done in tablets containing the Eye of Horus. I stepped closer feeling drawn to one tablet in particular. It depicted a teenager who looked just like me wearing the crystal around her neck. Is my crystal the same? Is it also a Millennium Item? Jenni was watching someone who stood behind me.

I turned around and saw the Egyptian woman watching me. Her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw the tablet and my face on it. Well I don't think this is why she wanted to speak with me. She led us to her office downstairs. Once there Jenni and I sat down waiting.

"Ms. Ishtar, Ms. Anderson it seems that you were brought here for a purpose," Isis said.

"And what purpose is that?" I asked.

"That you must find out on your own. Beware an evil that has arisen and is out to get the Pharaoh," she said, "Now I believe you have things to take care of. Do not let anyone know that you come from another dimension unless absolutely necessary."

"We promise," Jenni said heading out of the office.

I followed slower deciding to look at the tablet once more. Jenni left to head to her home, but I myself have no where to go at the moment. I stood in front of the tablet wishing I had learned to read Hieroglyphics. I felt someone come in and saw Isis watching me.

"I am sorry, but I…Can you tell me about her?" I asked the Egyptian woman.

"She is Pharaoh Yami's younger sister, Princess Jhada," Isis began, "She used to follow the Pharaoh every where learning everything she can about magic and the Shadow Games. Besides the Pharaoh, she was the best. When Pharaoh Yami disappeared some say she died from a broken heart. Others say she was assassinated by some of the Pharaoh's enemies."

"That is so sad, but why does she look like me. I mean I am not even from this dimension," I stated.

"I cannot explain this at all," Isis said, "I must go."

I watched the woman leave the room. I turned back to the tablet and then left as well. As I left the Egyptian exhibit I was knocked down by a body. 

**__**

JK: I know I am evil leaving it hanging like this but hey…

YJK: If you give her 3-5 reviews then she will update… if she refuses then * makes a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear *

JK: * sweat drops * come on people please review and flames welcome to roast mellows over…

Seto Kaiba: Hey there give me back my Blue-Eyes you thief. You are as bad as the Tomb Robber with the Pharaoh's puzzle… *Chases YJK with a chainsaw *

JK: Sorry about that insanity, but my dark half is definitely a few sandwiches short of a picnic, and once again read and review.


	2. Meeting of the YuGiOh gang

**__**

JK: Hey everyone it's me again with another installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined. 

YJK: So what, it's not like anyone actually read the story to begin with… 

JK: *glares at dark half menacingly* Is that so… Seto please enter…

Seto Kaiba: * carries piece of paper with reviewer responses on it and begins to read* JK would like to thank:

Meiharu- thank you for the wonderful review and here's the next chapter…

zel ramz **_(aqua_dragoon18@hotmail.com_****_)- thanks for the review and I hope you received the email okay and everything…_**

DimitriFrancois- I am so happy that you are enjoying it…

Yami: *comes in quickly and sees Seto reading reviewer responses* I thought I was your muse… what happened * about to cry *

JK: *sweat drops and rolls eyes * oh boy… tell you what read the disclaimer because I know my lazy dark half won't…

YJK: * glares at JK and then disappears *

Yami: JK does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own her own characters… so please all you sharks out there don't sue her she only has… *JK counts money and holds up 2 fingers * …$2.00 to her name…

JK: and now I don't have to worry about rabid fans at my door either, cause I updated yeah * hears knock on door and answers it * AHHHHH! * runs from room leaving computer unattended and Seto Kaiba takes over.*

YJK: * riding a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and chases JK * she forgot it's not posted yet Muwhahahahaha….

Seto Kaiba: * typing away at computer* just read the chapter and maybe JK will return after… 

Yami: Ja Ne…

Previously: I watched the woman leave the room. I turned back to the tablet and then left as well. As I left the Egyptian exhibit I was knocked down by a body. 

Chapter two: Meeting of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang

I looked up and saw Malik Ishtar holding out his hand to me. I accepted his hand and stood up. He picked up my bag and handed it to me.

"I am sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.," Malik said, "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," I said embarrassed, "I am Jhada Ishtar."

"Ishtar? I didn't think there were any other Ishtars," Malik said, "Oh my where are my manners. I am Malik Ishtar."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked me.

"Just exploring and to get some more cards for my dueling deck. And I have to sign in for the tournament next week," I told him.

"I though Kaiba decided on invitation only for the tournament," Malik said.

"He did. I received an invitation a couple of days ago," I stated.

"Wonderful. I guess I will see you in the tournament then," Malik said as he started to walk away.

"Um…Malik… I could use a guide. I am new here and don't know my way around," I said suddenly.

"No problem. Just give me a minute so I can talk to my sister," he told me.

"I'll meet you at the entrance," I told him.

He gave me a small wave before walking away. I truned and headed back towards the entrance. Once there I waited for the Ishtar sibling to return. I sat down, pulling out my deck once more and rifled through it.

'Hmm, Dark Magician, Raigeki, Toon World, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon… may have to take that out 'cause it may cause problems…Magician of Hope. Wait a minute my Dragon of Courage is missing. This cannot be good,' I felt a hand grab my shoulder causing me to jump.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Malik said to me sheepishly.

"It's okay. I was just thinking about the upcoming duel," I told him giving him my lopsided grin.

He smiled back, "Come on I know the perfect place to get cards and also you can meet some of my friends."

"Sure," I said putting my deck back into my bag.

He led the way out of the museum and into Domino City proper. We passed by Kaiba Land and continued to make our way towards one of the smaller shopping districts. I saw Domino High as we walked by it and soon Malik stopped in front of the Turtle Game Shop. He went in and a small bell rang. I followed in and saw an elderly man stocking shelves. I was amazed at all the different games, but more so with all the Duel Monsters stuff. Malik led me to where the older man was.

"Good-morning Mr. Motou," Malik said.

"Oh Malik, how are you this morning?" Mr. Motou said turning around, "And who is this young lady?"

"Everything is great and this is Jhada Ishtar," Malik said and I bowed to the older man.

"Nice to meet you Jhada. I am Sugoroku Motou and welcome to my shop," Mr. Motou said.

I smiled shyly before seeing the new Duel Monster Booster packs. I decided to go ahead and purchase some while Malik spoke with Mr. Motou. Soon Malik turned to me.

"Jhada, Mr. Motou told me that Yugi and everyone is at Kaiba Land signing up for the tournament," Malik said.

He headed out of the shop saying bye to Mr. Motou. I waved to the elder man and followed Malik to Kaiba Land. Soon we reached to entrance and paid to enter. I was nearly floored at the extent of the interior. I didn't know how we would ever find Malik's friends. I was so preoccupied that I didn't realized Malik had continued on without me. I sighed at my continued bad luck. I started to wander around hoping to catch a glimpse of Malik or even Yugi Motou's tri-colored hair. I tapped a young kid's shoulder hoping to see if he had seen Malik. The kid turned and I saw that it was Mokuba Kaiba.

"Excuse me I seem to be lost and my friend and I got separated," I said.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked me.

"Malik Ishtar," I told him.

"Follow me," he said bluntly.

The younger boy walked away and I quickly followed him. He headed to the elevators at the back. Mokuba entered into one and I stepped in. He typed in a password and the elevator headed up. Soon it stopped at the twentieth floor. Mokuba got off and waited for me to do the same. I gaped at the advanced technology around me. It seemed that we are in the control center of Kaiba Land. He started walking again with me following. The younger Kaiba sibling entered into a door that said Security. I saw tons of monitors showing various area's of Kaiba Land.

"Hey Charlie," Mokuba said walking up to the man in front of the main council.

"Mr. Kaiba," Charlie said, "How can I be of assistance?"

"I need to find someone," Mokuba said.

"OK," Charlie said.

"Bring up the Dueling Arenas," Mokuba said.

I moved closer to the young teen amazed by what I saw. I watched as the dueling arenas took up the main screen. There were quite a few duels already going on and I saw the holographic pictures of the duel monsters standing as real as life in the center of the arenas.

"Right there, Arena 54...Thanks Charlie," Mokuba said.

"Your welcome Mr. Kaiba," Charlie said.

"Follow me," Mokuba said to me.

He walked out of the room and back to the elevator. Soon we were heading down to the main floor. I stared off into space not believing what was going on.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself," Mokuba said, "I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's brother."

"I'm Jhada Ishtar," I said, "But call me Jade."

"Okay Jade, I found Malik by Arena 54," he said, "Are you a duelist?"

"Yeah," I told him, "And you? I mean you are the brother of one of the two greatest duelist known to mankind."

Mokuba blushed, "Well I am not as good as Seto, but I am okay. How good are you?"

"Okay, I guess. I've won just about all of my duels, but I could never amount to your brother though," I told him as we got off the elevator.

"So have you met Seto yet?" he asked me suddenly.

"Well… um… I kind of ran into him earlier and whacked him with my leg brace," I said, "But didn't introduce myself."

"Well maybe you can come by for dinner tonight," the younger teen said excited.

"I don't know. I mean I just got here and everything…" I started, but stopped when I saw his puppy dog eyes, "Okay…"

'Now I know how he gets away with so much, those eyes,' I thought to myself.

"I will send a car to pick you up tonight at five," he said as we entered into the arena section, "I will need an address though."

"Here's the thing, I just got into town and haven't really settled in and …" I let my voice fade.

"Meet me here at the entrance at five then," Mokuba said.

We continued on in silence as we sought out Malik and his friends. Soon we entered into the Arena section and walked to Arena 54. I saw Joey up on the platform dueling some kid. He was winning and was about to end the duel. Malik had his back to us, concentrating on the duel. He had a blank look on his face meaning he was probably communicating with his darker half, Marik.

'Malik how could you lose her,' Marik said spitefully.

'' I didn't mean to. I thought she was behind us. So sue me. We'll get Yugi to help find her. Why are you so interested in her anyways? '' Malik fired back at his dark half.

'She holds a great power and she is here,' Marik stated.

Malik turned to face me and smiled his stunning smile. I found myself blushing at him. He led me towards the arena so we could finish watching the duel. Mokuba waved farewell to me before walking away to take care of other things.

"What happened?" Malik asked me.

"I sort of got lost, but I'm here now," I said, "Who's dueling?"

Malik was about to say something but was overruled by Joey shouting, "Thousand Dragon Attack!"

The sound of the hologram attacking and the kid screaming, 'Noooo!' was heard. Joey came down laughing, happy that he defeated the kid.

"Hey Yug' I beat him," Joey said excited.

"Great Joey," the tri-color haired teen said, "Hey Malik who's this?" 

"Oh sorry, Jhada Ishtar," I said.

"Are you related to Malik?" the brown haired girl asked.

"No I am not," I said shortly.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou," Yugi said.

"Joey Wheeler," Joey said.

"Tristin Taylor, and it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl," said Tristin who attempted to kiss my hand, I just glared at him.

"Tea Gardner, nice to meet you," Tea said.

"Ryou Bakura," the white haired British teen said, "Do I know you? I seem to be having a bout of de` ja` vu all of a sudden. Do you live in England?"

"Um yes I do," I said, "But I don't think we've ever met."

"Hmm, some how I know you," Ryou said, "But anyway…"

"So how long have you been in Domino City?" Yugi asked.

"Just arrived today. I need to sign-up for the tournament though," I told them.

"Really. That's where we're headed now," Joey said excited once again.

It was definitely cute, just like a little puppy excited to see it's owner.

"Lead the way," I told him.

Joey bounded towards the sign-up area followed by Tristin, Tea, and Bakura. Yugi hung back some waiting on Malik and myself to catch up. I noticed that Yugi was now Yami and he watched me carefully. I gave him my famous lopsided grin causing the 5,000-year-old Pharaoh to blush. Malik walked next to me lost in his thoughts once more.

"So how good of a duelist are you?" Yami asked me.

"Well not the greatest, but I manage," I said bored, "I think we are here."

"Joey hold on one minute," Tristin shouted, "Wait!"

We walked up behind Joey seeing him red with anger. I was amazed that Tristin was able to even hold him back. The blond looked ready to throttle the woman behind the desk. She looked frightened and ready to run away. I stepped forward and approached the woman.

"Good day," she said in an amazingly calm voice considering the angry teen glaring at her, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am wondering what the problem is?" I asked her.

"This young man is trying to register without an invitation," she said.

I looked at her amazed, "Is that all?"

"Mr. Kaiba expressly advised us to not allow any duelists to register without an invitation," the woman said.

"Thank you," I said turning away from her.

I walked over to Joey and handed him my invitation. I think he would benefit more from the tournament then I will. I walked away from the shocked teen intended to leave Kaiba Land and hunt out Jenni. I ducked into one of the arcade areas hoping to lose anyone who was following me. I saw the entrance and left the din of children's voices and game noises. I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily before walking towards, I hoped, the park. I stopped in front of the park and readjusted my leg brace once again. My leg was beginning to ache once more. Too much walking I suppose. 

I sat down under one of the big Sakura trees and allowed my mind to wander. I heard someone walk up to me and I looked up and started causing my good leg to cramp up.

"It's you!" I shouted out surprised and shocked.

**__**

JK: Sorry guys I know another cliffy but I kind of like them… *glances around nervously waiting on the angry hordes of fans to begin swarming the doors *

YJK: Okay people line up and get your own flaming torch to roast JK * laughs menacingly *

JK: * watches the growing crowd of torch holders from the window * Well I've gotta go before they break through the door…

Ryou Bakura: What am I doing here… * watches JK run by chased by hordes of angry, torch wielding fans *

JK: do the review thing… *continuing to run away*

Ryou Bakura: Well while JK is preoccupied, 3-5 reviews and then she will update. 

JK: *faintly heard in the distance* Thank you Ryou and Ja Ne see you when I lose the mob of fans…


	3. Finding of the Destined One

**__**

JK: Hey everyone I'm back with another installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined… Sorry about the cliffy and not updating sooner, but school and the Hordes of angry fans at my door refused to let me type the next chapter…

YJK: Liar you just were waiting on that third review and you know it… *smiles evilly and opens the door*

JK: *eyes open in shock at the angry torch wielding mob standing in the door way* oh boy… um…Malik will you do the honors…

Malik: *looks around scared of the torch wielding fans* JK would like to thank the following people:

Meiharu: thanks for the review and sorry about keeping you in suspense…

DimitriFrancois: Great to know that you like the story and here is the next chapter…

Dagger5: Okay here's the update so now you can stop yelling through the door and remove the flaming arrow from the front yard…

YJK: here's Johnny… oh I mean The Tomb Robber here to give you the disclaimer…

Bakura: *yawning because of the early wake-up call* JK doesn't own YGO and only her characters so bugger off…

Yami: sorry about the rudeness but Ja Ne and enjoy the show…

JK: NOTE: I will still have the conversations between the Hikaries and their darks even though this is first person… and Jade cannot hear them just an note…

'Dark to light'

'' Light to dark ''

Chapter 3: Finding of the Destined One

I saw the white robed Egyptian man in a turban walk towards me and stop in front of me. I saw the Millennium Key hanging from his neck and knew what he was intending to do.

"I need to see if you are worthy of the Millennium item you carry with you," he said as he kneeled in front of me.

"Wait a minute. You aren't planning on using your key to enter my mind are you?" I inquired, kind of scared now.

"It is the only way to see," he told me as he set the key upon my forehead and turned it.

I felt my mind go blank momentarily before I appeared in my soul room. It felt strange to be in the real world one minute and then in my soul room the next. I saw the Egyptian man called Shadi appear in front of me and go to open the door. I was afraid of what he was to find, but I followed anyway. The room was dimly lit and contained stuff from my home in Egypt before the accident.

There were scrolls and artifacts everywhere mixed in with games and puzzles. The sight of it amazed me. Shadi walked out of the room and I followed. I noticed another soul room across from mine, but it was empty. Almost as if it waited for something. Shadi disappeared and I soon blinked and focused on the robed Egyptian in front of me. He sat down and put away his Millennium Key.

"Please hand me the box you received," he said softly.

I reached into my bag and removed the golden box. I handed him the box and he opened it. Shadi removed the Millennium Crystal and it caught the midday sunlight and sparkled.

"This item contains the spirit of the Pharaoh's younger sister. You, like young Yugi Motou, are her reincarnation," Shadi began, "Put it on."

He handed me the necklace and I clasped it around my neck. Suddenly I was engulfed in a bright light and felt the second soul room fill with a life. Shadi watched me hoping he was wrong. The light died down and I felt the second spirit wanting to take over my body, a lot like how Yami takes over Yugi's body. I allowed her and observed from my soul room.

"Shadi my trusted advisor and protector," the spirit of the crystal said.

"Princess Jhada," he said bowing to her, "You have returned."

"Yes I have. That must mean my brother and the balance is being threatened once more," Jhada said.

"Yes Princess it is, but I must tell you that your brother does not remember much from his previous life," Shadi said, "And your Aibou has her own secret as well."

"Thank you. I must speak with my Hikari now," Jhada said to the Egyptian man.

"Good-bye Princess and be careful," he said before disappearing.

'' Jhada? ''

'Yes Hikari?'

''Are you truly Pharaoh Yami's sister? Are the stories true? ''

'Yes I am, but what stories?'

'' How you died… ''

'Oh those stories. I died when my soul was pulled into the crystal you wear.'

'' Wow ''

'Do you want to change back?'

'' Naw. I will let you go ahead and explore. Seeing as it's been 5, 000 years since you last saw civilization, ''

'Thank you. Shadi said that you have a secret.'

'' I do. I came from a different dimension where this world is not real, but an anime. ''

'Anime?'

'' A cartoon, make believe, not real. ''

'Then how are you here?'

'' I am not sure, but this item I received in my world plus a Duel Monsters invitation, ''

'Duel Monsters…hmm sounds like the Shadow Games from my time which I was pretty good at.'

'' Duel Monsters is the new version of the Shadow Games you could say. ''

' So you are participating then?'

'' No ''

' Why not?'

'' I gave Yugi Motou, the Pharaoh's hikari, friend my invitation so he could participate instead ''

'Why would you do that? From the way you speak you love dueling.'

'' Because he will benefit more than I will from the tournament, ''

' It will be fine, now where have I taken us?'

'' Right to Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba owns this building and many others as well. ''

'Amazing… Seto? Sorcerer Seto's reincarnation perhaps?'

'' Possibly, but I'm not sure though. I really don't know him too well. ''

'Where to now?'

''Somewhere to eat would be nice ''

'Very well. I will allow you to take over so I do not get us lost.'

'' Okay. ''

I felt myself take over my body and the spirit go into her soul room. I headed towards Kaiba Land remembering a pizza parlor there. I walked in and saw Jenni sitting with Joey and everyone, except for Malik. She spotted me and ran over. I tried to step out not wanting to face Yugi and his friends, but she pulled me over to the group. Tea pulled out a cell phone and called someone. I sat down reluctantly and kept quiet.

"Thank you Jade," Joey said, "Without the invitation I couldn't of…"

Tristin hit the blond upside the head, "Joey!"

"It's okay," I said quietly.

"Why did you leave? Malik is worried about you," Yugi asked.

"Um I just needed to think was all. I am sorry if I worried you," I said.

"It's okay, but we need to go back to Kaiba Land so you can register for the tournament," Yugi said.

"What?! Ho-how? I don't have an invitation," I sputtered out.

"Mokuba got you another one. I think he is quite taken with you," Yugi explained, "And he told me to drag you there if you refuse."

"Okay, but right now I am starving," I told the group.

"Well here come the pizza and Malik," Jenni said.

I leaned into Jenni and whispered, "We need to talk."

She nodded before reaching for a slice, "Wheeler hands off that's mine."

"Ha ha Anderson not likely," Joey said and grabbed the piece before Jenni did.

She growled before beaning Joey with a well aimed spit ball, "HA! Now it's mine."

She grabbed it and shoved half the piece into her mouth. Yugi, Bakura, Tea, and Malik stared in amazement. Tristin, Joey, and Jenni were competing to see who could eat the most. I just laughed at their antics knowing Jenni will probably win. I ate my one slice in silence feeling the presence of Yami. I looked up and saw him, Bakura, and Marik watching me. I shifted uncomfortably under their stares. I stood up and excused myself to the restroom. Jenni followed me worried that something was wrong. Once we entered the restroom she locked the door.

"Alright Ishtar spill. What went on after I left you?" she demanded.

"Okay, okay," I began, "I met Malik Ishtar and he showed me around Domino City, took me to Yugi's place, and then Kaiba Land. I was separated, found Mokuba Kaiba who has invited me to dinner by the way."

"You're invited to have dinner with the Kaiba's?!" Jenni squealed.

"Yeah, I am, but back to what I was saying…"

Jenni interrupted me again, "Wow the Kaiba's, amazing. Do you think I can get an autograph. Please…"

"Jenni, focus," I stated waving my hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Silverfox," she said, "Continue."

"Well then Mokuba found Malik and brought me to him. I met Yugi and company then went to register, gave Joey my invitation and then met Shadi," I told Jenni catching my breath.

"Shadi? You mean appear out of nowhere and use his key thingy to unlock you mind, Shadi?" Jenni asked.

"The one and only. He wanted to find out if I was worthy of the Millennium Item I carried," I told her, "He used the key which was just plain strange…"

Jennie gasped and pointed at something behind me, "A-a ghost…"

"Ghost? What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Behind you," Jenni said backing up till she hit the door.

I turned around and saw a transparent version of myself, except my eyes were more crimson then amber and I wore Egyptian style clothing. There were many bracelets on my arms and around my ankles. I raised an eyebrow in amusement realizing this was Jhada, the Millennium Crystal's spirit. No matter how many times you saw it on the show, I guess it is kinda freaky in real life.

"Jenni meet Princess Jhada, my yami," I said.

"Huh!" Jenni said nearly floored.

"She is the spirit in my millennium item, the Millennium Crystal and also Pharaoh Yami's younger sister," I explained.

Jenni slowly stepped closer to Jhada, "Princess Jhada, you're the one I saw on the tablet in the museum. Wow, this is really cool and look she's even taller than you Silverfox."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," I said glaring at her, "You know I think we should get back before Tea comes looking for us. Or even Ryou Bakura."

I saw Jenni start blushing at the mention of Bakura's name, "I…well…um, yeah we should…"

"Jhada I think you should try and talk to the Pharaoh and warn him of the evil," I told my dark before she went into the crystal.

"I will, later or tomorrow," she said before disappearing into the crystal.

Jenni unlocked the door and we went back to the table. Joey, Tea, and Tristin had already left because they had to work. So we were left with Bakura, Malik, and Yugi/Yami. I sat down and drank part of my Coke and waited for the bill. When it came I paid my part and Yugi led the way back to Kaiba Land.

"Hey Jen, how did you meet up with Yugi and his friends?" I asked quietly so the boys wouldn't hear.

"After your dinner with the Kaiba's I have to talk to you. By the way you want to stay with me?" she asked me.

"Yeah since I don't have any where to stay right now," I told her, "So have you talked to Ryou yet?"

"Um…no," she said shyly.

"Then go over there," I told her.

"On one condition, you ask Malik on a date," she said smiling slyly.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned trying to hide my blush at the thought of Malik and myself on a date.

"I see how you look at him and always blush at the mention of his name or when you see his…" she stopped when I covered her mouth with my hand.

'You know she is right,' Jhada piped in.

'' Don't you start as well, '' I snapped back.

'Hey just an observation,' Jhada said going back into her soul room.

"Okay, okay. Once you talk to Bakura and I mean hold a normal conversation," I told her removing my hand from her mouth.

"Okay…" she said but didn't make a move towards the white haired British boy.

"Go on," I said pushing her towards Bakura.

Jenni walked up to the teen and walked next to him. I got a little closer to hear what was being said. Which at the moment was just about nothing at all.

"Um…" Jenni began not sure what to say to the white haired teen.

I stifled a giggle at how difficult she was making it when Bakura started talking, "Uh…Jenni is it?"

"Yes, but call me Jen," she responded.

"So do you… um…" he stammered.

'Oh for Ra's sake,' Bakura (Yami Bakura that is) told his Hikari before forcing the switch.

"Jen do you want to go for a walk in the park?" he asked.

'I can't believe I am doing this sappy crap,' he thought to himself, 'But I can't let on to the Pharaoh that I have returned from the Shadow Realm.'

"Sure," Jen said allowing Bakura to lead her away from the group.

I smiled to myself seeing Jenni talking with Ryou Bakura. What seemed strange though is that Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristin all seemed to know Jenni quite well. Malik and Bakura only seemed to have met her recently though. That's probably why she wants to talk to me tonight. Myself, Yugi, and Malik all walked in silence. I think I will wait till tomorrow to ask him out, that is if I even have the nerve to. I saw the entrance to Kaiba Land and we paid to get in.

"Um guys wait up," I said not wanting to get lost once again.

We headed to the dueling arenas hoping to locate Mokuba there. I saw Rex Raptor dueling an older male and many other duels going on as well. I stopped to watch a woman with blond hair dressed very skimpy end her duel with an attack from her Harpy Lady Sisters. She jumped down from the platform and approached Yugi.

"Hey there short stuff," the woman shouted out.

"Oh hey Mai, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Just waiting for the line to register to clear up some," she said, "And who's the shrimp?"

I was about to slug her, but Malik held me back, "I am not a shrimp."

"Well true, but you are short," she said, "So what's your name. I don't think you want the name shrimp to permanetely be it."

"Jhada," I said shortly.

"Well Jhada mine's Mai…Mai Valentine, the best well dressed duelist around," Mai said.

"I guess modesty isn't one of your strong points is it. I mean most people don't flaunt their down falls, their weaknesses," I told her coldly sounding a lot like Seto Kaiba.

"An what would you know about dueling. As far as I can see you don't have a duelist bone in your body," Mai told me, "I'll bet you a booster pack that you can't beat a kid I choose."

I smirked at her, "Your on."

"Hmm let me see," Mai said looking at the crowd then she smiled slyly when she saw the perfect duelist, "Him."

She walked over to a teen with darkly tanned skin, wild black hair, and who wore a wetsuit and shorts. She brought him over after talking briefly with him. Yugi's eyes went wide in surprise and worry. Yami then took over and looked at me. I couldn't read his eyes though, it was almost as if he was hiding something.

"Jhada, Mako has agreed to duel you," Mai said, "Now we just need an empty arena."

We found one near the edge of the area and I stepped onto the blue platform. Before it rose up Yami came up to me.

"Jade be careful. He's a water duelist and is very cunning. I have dueled him and very nearly lost," Yami said, "We'll be here cheering you on and believe in the Heart of the Cards."

"Thanks," I told him.

'Jade do you want me to take over?' Jhada asked in curiosity.

'' No, I will duel myself, but I am not beyond suggestions on moves, '' I responded.

"So you think you can duel?" Mako asked snidely.

I just smirked at him, "I'll let you go first.

"Very well," he said.

"Let's Duel!" we both shouted out at the same time.

**__**

Jk: Sorry I know another mini cliffy but at least the fall isn't as great as last one…

YJK: *Holding a baskets of rotten tomatoes* People step right up and pelt the cruel cliffy authoress with rotten tomatoes *smirks evilly*

Jk: *looks worried* I guess I had better get a typing if I don't want to smell like rotten fruit…

Shadi: *pops out of the floor* You are the chosen one…

JK: *looks strangely at the white robed Egyptian* and who invited you with your prophecy talk… do something useful for once and ask the kind readers to not pelt me with rotten fruit/vegetables…

Shadi: *pouts* fine then…you know the drill 3-5 reviews and you get a chapter… hey maybe even two if the reviews are great…

JK: Ja Ne people *ducks flying veggies/fruits* gotta go find a safe place to type… remember review the nice button is lonely so click it… ^_^


	4. Duel, Yamis, and Dinner With The Kaibas?

**__**

JK: Hey everyone I'm back with another installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined… *glances around nervously at all the rabid fan fiction readers outside the door* Well I guess I had better update this chapter quickly before I end up on the menu tonight…

YJK: *hands out menus* Tonight's special will be Charbroil Authoress over a bed of greens with a side of roast herb potatoes…

JK *gulps audibly* Well gotta fly and get this chapter updated because the rabid fans are looking mightily hungry *tosses out raw steak which is demolished in a blink of an eye*

Malik: *glances nervously at the hordes of rabid fans and looks at script he was given* I'm supposed to read this…

JK: *peaks head out from behind curtain* Yes, yes read it please… the savages are getting restless…

Malik: *puts on reading glasses* Okay JK would like to thank the following people:

Dagger5: Glad you are enjoying the story and here is the next chapter…hopefully your keyboard has survived this long…we wouldn't want you to not be able to not update your own stories because of this one… keep reading it gets better…

Mosrael: Glad to have an excited fan finally and not one who likes to side with Yami Jadedkatrina…*glances towards her to make sure she is busy* and you'll see part of Princess Jhada/Jade Ishtar's deck in this chapter… hope you enjoy it immensely…

Sorceress Vanessa: Cliffies rule!… sorry had to say that… probably everyone of the chapters will end in some type of cliffy some will be steeper then the others but hey that's the fun of it…hope you enjoy this chapter …

Yami: *sees authoress getting glomped by fans and strung over a roaring fire* Oh boy I guess the authoress is kinda busy so I will type up this chapter *starts reading it* Cool…a duel, but it's not me… *pouts* no fair.

Bakura: *sees yami pouting and sweat drops* Yami no Baka… JK does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but does own her own characters so hands off…

Princess Jhada: *smiles largely and whomps her brother over the head* enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 4: Duels, Yamis, and Dinner With the Kaibas?

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the destined: "So you think you can duel?" Mako 

asked snidely.

I just smirked at him, "I'll let you go first.

"Very well," he said.

"Let's Duel!" we both shouted out at the same time.

Mako: 4000

Jhada: 4000

"I will play the magic card _Legendary Ocean_ and place two cards face down," he said.

The arena now looked like an ocean and I knew that he had at least one trap card down and a monster in defense that I couldn't get to, yet.

I looked at my hand, 'Hmm, _Man-Eater Bug, 7 Colored Fish, Red Archery Girl, Graceful Charity, Dark Hole_.'

'Good hand Aibou, but it won't help as long as that ocean is still there,' Jhada commented.

I drew my sixth card, _Trap Hole_, 'This should at least slow him down.'

"I lay a card down in defense and two cards face down," I told the water duelist.

"That's it?!" Mai shouted from the sidelines.

I just glared at the blond, "I end my turn."

"Very well, I lay one card face down defense and attack with my _Deep Sea Shark (1700/1800)_," Mako said.

My _Man-Eater Bug _appeared just as his shark attacked then both vanished. Mako was surprised at my choice of cards and turned the play over to me. I drew my next card and saw my _Aqua Maiden (1500/1100)_.

'At least she's a water type,' Jhada said through our mind link.

'' I know, but I have a bad feeling about his face down card, '' I told her.

'You still have _Trap Hole_ waiting,' she said.

'' Oh yeah I forgot, '' I said, '' I just need to pull up all five pieces of _Exodia _now. ''

"I play one card in defense and one face down card," I said, "And I end my turn."

The duel continued on drawing the attention from other people in the area. Mokuba was up in the security room trying to find Jade. Soon he saw her dueling someone at Arena 5. He ran out of the room and into the elevator hoping to get down there before the duel ended.

I looked down at my hand then at the life points. I had four pieces of _Exodia _in my hand, _Raigeki, _and that was all. I need a field card and the fifth piece. Mako was beating me and right now I couldn't attack him without losing all my life points. I heard someone call out my name and saw Mokuba come running up to the platform.

"Jade!" he shouted out of breath, "You can beat him. I know you can."

It was my turn and I drew a card feeling my confidence renewed. I had to believe in the heart of the cards. I saw _Pot of Greed_ and my heart soared.

Mako: 3100

Jhada: 750

"I play _Pot of Greed_ which allows me to draw two cards," I said as I picked up two cards.

I saw what I was looking for, _Exodia's _head and my _Sogen_ field magic card. I now had all five pieces to _Exodia_. I laughed and Mako looked at me strangely.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing, but me about to end this duel," I told him.

"How in you right mind do you expect to defeat me. Just look at the life points," he said.

"Just wait, first I play _Harpie's Feather Duster_ to destroy all your magic and trap cards, next I play my _Sogen_ field magic card negating your ocean," I told him and saw the ocean turn into a green meadow, "And to finish it off I play the unstoppable _Exodia the Forbidden One…Exodia_-Obliterate."

Mako: 0

Jhada: 750

I jumped down from the platform and was swarmed by all the spectators who saw the duel. I saw Mako and Mai pushing through the kids. Mako held out his hand and I accepted it.

"Unbelievable," he said, "I'm Mako Tsunami and I hope I will see you in the tournament."

"You sure will," I said grinning.

"I underestimated you. Come on I owe you a booster pack," Mai said grabbing my wrist and pulling me from the crowd.

Mokuba ran up to me and hugged my waist, "Amazing. Now I know I am not sorry for giving you another invitation."

He led Mai and me over to the registration area. It was finally empty. Mai gave the woman her invitation and waited for it to go through. The woman handed Mai a piece of paper along with a rulebook. Mai was also handed an ID card with her picture, name, type of deck, and signature card; _Harpy Lady Sisters_, on it. I stepped forward and gave the woman my invitation after Mokuba handed it to me. She typed in my name and my win/loss record popped up, Wins: 20, Losses: 00, as well as any titles I hold. I knew that I was the English Champion, but also the North American Champion as well. 

The woman handed me my letter, rule book, and ID card that also contained my name, picture; which I wasn't sure how they obtained because it was form the English Championship, and signature card; _Exodia the Forbidden One_. Mai happened to see my record as well as Yugi. They both were shocked and amazed at this. I started to blush not wanting to be treated differently just because I've won a few duels.

"Wow Jade. I can't believe that you've never lost a single duel," Yugi commented.

"Yeah well please don't treat me any different. I truly don't want it to get around, yet," I told them.

"Sure, no prob hun," Mai said, "I've gotta go. Especially if I want to surprise Joey."

"Bye Mai," Yugi and myself called to her, "Hey Mokuba where's your brother anyways?"

"Probably at Kaiba Corp. working or being pestered by Sorcerer again," the young teen said, "I can't tell whose worse sometimes, but they bicker into the dead of the night sometimes."

"Huh? Whose Sorcerer?" I asked them.

"Oh um… no one of importance," Mokuba said.

'' Princess do you know of whom they speak of? Is it possibly who you inquired about earlier? '' I asked my dark through our mind link.

'I am not positively sure, but if it is he was one of my brother's trusted advisors. But he then betrayed him. And tried to kill me,' Jhada said bitterly.

'' Oh well I had better pay attention I think Yugi is calling me, '' I told my dark.

"Hey Jade why don't you come over to the shop for a little while?" Yugi inquired.

"Well I don't know," I said unsure about leaving Kaiba Land.

"It's okay Jade. I will have a car come pick you up at Yugi's in a few hours," Mokuba said.

"Okay then," I told him.

Yugi led me out of Kaiba Land and down the street towards his home and game shop. I was still amazed by all the buildings and everything. It took us about fifteen minutes and one subway ride to get to the game shop. Yugi had told me that Malik had to go while I was getting registered and will meet us tomorrow for lunch. We entered into the game shop and Mr. Motou greeted us.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Motou," I said politely.

"Hello Yugi, Jhada. Yugi I need you to vacuum the living room and then you can have fun," Mr. Motou said.

"Okay Grandpa," Yugi said, "Come on."

Yugi led me to the apartment connected to the shop. Our first stop was to the kitchen to grab a snack. Yugi then vacuumed the living room real quick before we ended up in his room. Soon we were going through his cards and figuring out strategies for the upcoming tournament.

'Yugi I sense that she has not told us everything,' Yami told his hikari.

'' What do you mean? '' Yugi asked.

'It's almost as if she recognizes me when I switch with you,' Yami commented.

'' Well I guess maybe we should talk to her about it, '' Yugi responded.

'If you think it wise,' Yami said nervously.

"Hey Yug' earth to Yugi…are you okay?" I asked him knowing Yami is probably talking to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine why?" he asked me.

" 'Cause you were spacing out there for a moment," I told him.

"Jade can I tell you some thing," he began, "Just don't get creped out or anything."

"Okay?" I started slowly, "You're not growing a third eye or are a cross dresser are you?"

"What?! No!" he said quickly.

"Okay then what is it…" I prodded him.

He took a deep breath, "Here goes… I have a Millennium Item and a 5,000 year old spirit lives in it and he occasionally takes over my body especially when we duel…"

"Okay," I said nonchalantly.

"Okay? That's all. Most people would ask me if I've had my head examined recently," he said.

"Usually people would if they didn't have their own 5,000 year old spirit living in their own Millennium Item," Jhada said appearing from the crystal around my neck.

"Yo-you have a Millennium Item?!" exclaimed Yugi before he fell off the bed.

"Yugi?!," I shouted running to the bed to make sure he was okay, "Are you alright?"

"He's fine, just shell shocked," Yami said coming out of the puzzle.

"Ah!" I shouted falling to my butt.

Yami chuckled and Jhada walked up to the former Pharaoh. She whomped him upside the head before heading to my side. The look on Yami's face was priceless, it was a mix of surprise, amusement, and an angry glare. Soon both Yugi and myself collected ourselves and sat on his bed. Our darks were glaring at each other.

"Um…" I began not sure what to say.

"Jade how do you have a Millennium Item. I thought there were only seven in existence?" Yugi inquired.

Yami and Jhada stopped glaring long enough to hear my answer, "Well it's kinda long story."

"I have time, or at least an hour until Mokuba will be here for you," Yugi stated.

"Very well," I said.

I launched into the whole story starting from where I came from and receiving the invitation. I told them about seeing Ryou Bakura in my world and the strange new cards that I got. Soon I finished and the room became deathly silent. I watched both Yugi and Yami waiting on their reactions.

"So you are from a parallel dimension that has this world in anime form," Yami asked clarifying that part.

I nodded, "Yes. I am sorry I mislead you, but I was told not to tell you unless needed."

"I understand, Can I see those cards?" Yugi asked changing the subject.

"Okay, but one card went missing," I said as I handed him the _Magician of Hope _card.

"Wow ATK/2900 DEF/2500 that's pretty powerful. And her effect is amazing. She acts just like _Swords of Revealing Light_ and she decreases an opponents attacking monster by half," Yugi exclaimed, "It seems there's a hidden affect as well."

"Oh yeah. When combined with her brother_ Magician of Courage_ they create _The Phoenix Mage_." I told him.

"No kidding," Yugi said still holding the card.

"You said you are missing a card, which one," Yami asked.

"It's a dragon card, _Dragon of Hope_. He is also strong ATK/2800 DEF/2500. Once combined with his sister they become the_ Protector of the Phoenix_," I commented, "And something tells me it's in the possession of Bakura."

"Why would Ryou have your card?" Yugi asked.

"I think it has something to do with the whole Good vs. Evil balance thing or something like that," I said guessing.

"Or the Tomb Robber has just influenced the mortal who holds the ring," Jhada said.

Yami looked ready to kill my dark, "Look here Miss Crystal Spirit you are really trying my patience."

"And what will you do if I don't stop?" Jhada goaded the former Pharaoh.

"Send you to the Shadow Realm," Yami responded standing with his arms crossed.

"I would like to see you try, Spikey," Jhada said crossing her arms looking the mirror image of Yami.

"Spikey!?" Yami nearly shouted, "No one has called me that in 5,000 years. And then only my younger sister called me that."

"Be still my heart, he can use that space between his ears for more than just games, riddles, and puzzles," Jhada continued.

Yami watched my dark in curiosity, "Jhada?"

"You know her Yami?" Yugi asked.

"She's my… sister," he said almost inaudible to human ears.

"Yes my brother, yes. I have returned," Princess Jhada said, "I have returned to warn you of an evil who wants to take over the world."

"So what else is new," Yami said, "This isn't a first. We've faced many evils before."

"None like this," Jhada said, "And if these cards my Aibou has spoke of falls into their hands then all is lost."

"Oh," was all Yami said.

"Hey Yugi let's leave these two to catch up," I said to the smaller teen.

"Sure. I think Mokuba may be arriving any minute," he told me.

"Okay. Um…do you want to keep the crystal for the night so Pharaoh Yami and Princess Jhada may catch up tonight?" I inquired.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Yugi said.

"Just thought I'd ask," I said as we went down into the living room, "How do you know Jenni?"

"Well she came here about three years ago and usually leaves during any holiday breaks," Yugi began, "I met her when she ended up here at the shop wanting to learn duel monsters. Grandpa taught her as he did Joey and she and I became fast friends."

"Wow," was all I managed.

"How do you know her?" Yugi asked.

"Well…" I heard a horn blow outside.

'Thank Ra, saved by the horn,' I thought.

"Um… Yugi that's gotta be my ride, bye," I said quickly as I grabbed my bag by the door.

'' Jhada I'm leaving, '' I told my dark.

'Very well,' she said disappointed.

'' We'll be back tomorrow, I promise. It's just we have dinner with Mokuba and his brother, '' I told my dark.

Yugi walked me out to the awaiting limo and said bye. I climbed into the back of the limo seeing it empty. I sighed as I shifted in the back seat. Soon the driver pulled away from the curb and drove off towards Kaiba Mansion. I watched the scenery pass orientating myself to the area. I saw the mansion come into view and was floored by the enormity of it. The limo pulled up to the door and I got out. I walked up to the door feeling really out of place. I rang the bell and waited. The door opened and Mokuba pulled me in smiling.

"Hey Jade come on," he said pulling me along behind him.

We ran upstairs determined to get to his room without incident. But luck have it was not on our side. Seto had the bad luck to exit his office as we came down the hall. We both stopped running and slid in our socks on the hardwood floor. I ended up in Seto knocking us both down. Mokuba was trying to hide his laughter and I just glared at him. I got up from Seto and the floor embarrassed. Seto got up and brushed off his pants. His face was surprised to see me in his home.

"Gomen Nasai, Mr. Kaiba," I said bowing in apology.

"Huh?!" Kaiba said, "Who are you?"

"Seto this is Jhada Ishtar," Mokuba said, "I invited her over for dinner."

"Very well. Just don't bother me while I work," Kaiba said.

"I won't Mr. Kaiba," I said.

"Enough with the Mr. Kaiba crap, just call me Kaiba," Seto said walking off.

"Come on Jade my room is over here," Mokuba said.

We went in and he proceeded to show me all of the video games he has. Soon we filtered down into the rec room and settled down to watch cartoons before dinner was served. Mokuba was leaning against me and I had my feet stretched out on the couch. I felt like I belong and Mokuba felt like a younger brother to me. A butler came in and announced that dinner was served.

I shook the slumbering Mokuba awake and we went into the dining room. I sat down next to Mokuba, who sat across from his brother. We ate in silence only occasionally speaking when a questioned was asked. After dinner Seto retreated once again to his study. I watched him go amazed at how much he has done. When it was about ten o'clock I decided to leave. It was then that I forgot to find out where Jenni lived.

"Jade why don't you stay the night?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't think your brother will like me staying over," I told him.

"I'll find out, just stay in the rec room," he said bounding up the stairs.

I sighed and walked back to the rec room. I sat down and turned on the television. The news came on and I partially focused my attention onto it.

'Is everything okay?' Jhada asked me.

'' Um… yeah, great, '' I responded, distant.

'It is not. I can tell,' she fired back.

'' Honest, everything is fine, '' I told her once again.

'Please remember that I am here if you need to talk,' she told me.

'' I will, '' I said.

I watched the news once again and nearly fell from the couch at the story they were covering. It showed various card shops that had been ransacked, one of them was the Turtle Game shop. Mokuba had just come down stairs looking pleased with himself.

"Sure this way," he said puzzled.

"Thank you," I said dialing Yugi's number that he gave me, "Come on pick-up."

"Moshi, moshi," came the reply.

"Thank Ra, Yugi it's Jade are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes we're fine," Yugi said his voice shaking.

"What were they after? Your puzzle?" I inquired.

"No surprising only Duel Monster cards. They went through every pack we have and left the cards scattered on the floor," Yugi explained.

"They are looking for my card," I said softly.

"That's what we figured as well," I heard Yami say in the background.

"Be careful guys and I will see you tomorrow," I said before hanging up the phone.

Mokuba was watching me, "Is Yugi okay? What happened?"

"Yugi and his grandpa are fine. The game shop was broken into," I told the teen.

"Wow," was all the response I got, "Oh Seto said okay so let me show you to your room.

I followed Mokuba upstairs to the guest room. I walked in and saw a king sized bed by the window that looked out onto the grounds. There was a dresser, a table by the bed, and a nice desk with a lamp on it. The room was done in hues of blues and whites.

"So I will see you in the morning," Mokuba said leaving the room, "Good-night."

"Good-night," I said.

I watched as he left the room. As soon as he was gone I got into my PJ's. It was a good thing I bought extra clothes earlier. I left the room moments later in search of the bathroom. I opened one door and realized that this was Seto Kaiba's study. He looked up from his laptop to see me in shorts and a tank top watching him. His eyes traveled down to where my leg brace was. I felt myself become self-conscious and embarrassed. He looked up and saw my reaction.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you Kaiba-sama," I said quickly starting to back out of the room.

"Wait," he said closing his lap top, "Come in."

Whoa Seto Kaiba being civil to me, "Thank you. And once again sorry for disturbing your work."

"Don't worry about it," he said.

I sat down on one of the chairs still trying to figure out why the sudden change in Seto Kaiba.

"Mokuba is quite taken with you," he began, "I think he has kind of adopted you as his older sister."

"Is that so. I have kind of adopted him, unknowingly, as a younger brother as well," I said looking down at my feet my arrogant air gone, "I have never really had a family. My foster family always thought me a burden because of my leg."

He was quiet for a moment before talking once again, "Care to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "Not at this moment. Care to tell me why you act so cold and heartless to people?"

"When you tell me the story behind the brace, sure," he said smirking.

"Hn," was all the response he got from me.

We sat in strained silence not sure what to talk about, "I saw your duel today."

"You did?! Ho-how?" I stammered out.

"The security tapes from Kaiba Land. Your duel seems to be the talk around town," Kaiba began, "A duelist coming out of no where and pulling off a miraculous win. You are registered in my upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament?"

"Yes I am," I said leaving out the part about giving Joey my invitation.

"Good. I am looking forward to seeing you in the finals," he told me his eyes for once soft and warm.

"This feels as if you don't wish fellow duelists good-luck that often," I told him smiling, feeling comfortable with the older Kaiba sibling.

"No I don't, but around you I feel comfortable enough to lower my defenses slightly," he said calmly.

"I hope I don't ruin your reputation any," I said humor in my words.

"In public I will probably be a bastard once again," he commented.

'Aibou what are you doing?' Sorcerer Seto asked his light.

'' Quiet, I am trying to converse with my brothers guest, '' Seto responded.

'Be careful trusting this one. Something does not feel correct about her. She is hiding something,' Sorcerer said.

Seto blocked his link as he focused the teen before him. I yawned widely realizing how tired I was at the moment. Seto chuckled at me and I glared at him.

"So why did you need to go to the museum earlier?" he asked me.

"Oh that, um…" I paused trying to find the correct words, "Isis wanted to speak to me about something."

"Oh I assume the answers you received were in the form of riddles," Seto commented.

"Yeah they were," I said laughing, "You've spoken with her before I take it."

"Yes I have. She told me that I was the reincarnation of an ancient priest/sorcerer from Egypt," Seto told me.

"Was it true?" I asked him remembering what Mokuba said earlier.

"Yes it is mortal and what is it to you?" the figure dressed in Egyptian robes and looked like Seto sneered.

My dark came out of my crystal, "Sorcerer!"

The Seto look alike started at the shout, but soon his face fell when he saw Jhada. She advanced on him holding a staff with a phoenix on top of it. The phoenix glowed with a fierce red light as Jhada got ready to fire upon Seto's dark half.

"Jhada don't," I cried out stepping between her and Seto's dark.

"He must pay for what he tried to do," she said once again, "Because of him I was cursed to the Millennium Crystal."

"What?!" Sorcerer said, "I did no such thing, Princess. My fight was only with your brother, Pharaoh Yami. I wanted to teach you how to harness your magical abilities."

"Impossible! I saw you. You were the one holding the blade that struck me. It was covered in my blood," Jhada said anger rising from her being in waves.

"I found you and tried to heal your wounds, but they were too severe," he said solemnly.

"You lie," Jhada spat out.

"I do not and it injures me deeply to hear you say that," Sorcerer said, hurt in his voice.

"Okay, now Jhada, Sorcerer please sit down. I don't feel like picking up 5,000 year old spirit pieces when you two go at it," I told the spirits.

Jhada reluctantly sat down, but continued to glare daggers at Seto's dark half. Sorecerer Seto stood by his hikari waiting to see what will happen. I continued to stand in the line of fire hopefully preventing my dark to stave off her attack.

"Sorcerer you say that you did not betray the Princess," I commented.

"No I did not," he stated.

"Jhada did you actually see him attack you?" Seto asked out of curiosity.

Jhada hung her head in shame, "I did not. I assumed he did when I saw him holding the bloody saber."

"I believe you were deceived," Sorcerer said, "As well as myself."

"I am sorry," she said softly, "But my trust shall be hard to give."

"I understand. 5,000 years of anger and betrayal will be hard to overcome," Sorcerer said.

"Seto I'm sorry…Kaiba if you excuse me I am going to retire. I shall see you at breakfast," I said suddenly as I grabbed my dark's wrist and led her out of the study.

I realized I never did find out where the bathroom was. I began wandering the halls again and found it next to my room. Once finished I went into the room ready to crawl into bed and rest. Jhada came out of the crystal once again finally calmed down. She looked around the room her eyes wide in horror.

"Who in their right mind decorated this room like this?" she asked horrified.

"Probably Seto Kaiba," I said nonchalantly, "To me it looks like a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ threw up all over the room."

"Really. He must really have a thing for Blue-Eyes or something. There's even a Blue-Eyes Plushie on the bed," she commented making a face at it.

"I think it's kawaii," I told my dark, "And stop complaining. And please do not kill Sorcerer while I sleep."

"Oh alright," she said softly, "Good-night Aibou."

"Good-night," I said as I removed my leg brace setting it on the chair near my bed.

I laid down and fell instantly asleep.

**__**

JK: Okay people I am finally through with this chapter…it has got to be the longest one yet. And look no cliffy this time… Yeah don't have to worry about rabid fans *dances around room cheering*

Rabid Fans: *sweat drops* Ahhhh… *walks out of room pouting and complaining*

YJK: *pouts* now what am I to do without my favorite hobby…*gets the evil glint in eye* Oh Pharaoh… * runs after Pharaoh Yami with a large sludge hammer*

Princess Jhada: *looks angrily at JK's yami* get back here you evil yami you…

JK: *sweat drops* well I guess I had better prevent them from destroying half the city…*runs out of the room with three large cages and a hose*

Seto: *pops in* Well people while JK is busy reeling in the unruly yam's read and review…

Sorcerer: *looks around* 3-5 reviews and you get a chapter…

JK: *still trying to hose down the yamis* get back here and sit still… well Ja Ne everyone, till next chapter…


	5. The Stage Is Set

**__**

JK: Well everyone I'm back with another installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined… and hopefully this will be one of turning point in the story… 

YJK: *tied up and gagged* Mnph…

JK: *smiles evilly at her yami* Finally silence from my Evil Yami… 

Yami: * reading over story* you mean they finally find out who the … *Get hit by Dark Magician's staff*

Princess Jhada: *smiles at the Dark Magician* Sorry big brother but no giving away the secrets of the story…

Yami: *@_@ * ouch

Ishizu 'Isis' Ishtar: *pulls out script* okay guys because JK cannot get to the review section at this time she thanks everyone for their reviews and she will do individual reviews next chapter…

JK: Thank you Isis… now time for the next chapter…

Yugi: JK does not own YGO but she owns her own characters…

Chapter 5: The Stage Is Set

__

*Dream Sequence*

"Oh poor, poor little girl. So lost, no one to care for her, no friends, no family. Even your own dark has left you to suffer in my clutches," the dark foreboding voice said, "Now I shall use your powers to control the Phoenix Mage and it's pet to destroy the Pharaoh and his Hikari."

"No!" I shouted out, "Leave them be. I am not alone, my friends will be there for me."

"Oh really," the voice said coming into view, "Then where are they?"

The male figure was tall, thin, and muscular. He wore a long black cloak, black pants, and no shirt. His stark blond hair shone almost white in the darkness, his crimson eyes bore into my very soul causing me to shiver in fear. He walked closer to me and I tried to get away but met up with some kind of resistance. I cringed as he grabbed my wrists and brought me to my feet. He smiled cruelly at my fear. The dark man stepped behind me, taking me into a lover's embrace. I wanted to escape but found I couldn't.

"M-my fri-friends will come," I stammered out.

"You think your friends still care about you," he said softly into my ear causing the hairs on my neck to bristle, "Look… and judge yourself."

I watched as Jenni appeared in front of me, "I don't know why I hang out with you. You're a cripple and I hate being slowed down by you… Cripple… hahaha."

Her laughter hung in the air as she disappeared. Tears stung my eyes and I refused to let them slide down my face. My dark appeared next.

"How pathetic, hehe, you're weak. You're not worthy of my protection," she sneered at me, "Weak, hahaha."

She disappeared and I felt the man behind me pull me closer to him. Seto Kaiba appeared and stared at me with cold, emotionless eyes. A snide smile played across his face.

"Worthless, weak, cripple. Now I know why you can't duel. You're pathetic thinking you can defeat anyone besides a five year old child," he said coldly.

He vanished leaving words of worthless, cripple, weak echoing in my ears. I closed my eyes feeling the tears slide down my face. I let myself go limp in the mans arms succumbing to my despair as my heart began breaking. The man's breath brushed the back of my neck causing shivers to go down my spine.

"That's it. Let the darkness overcome you. Let it rule your life. Allow it to enter your heart and soul," he whispered, "Give yourself to me."

I kept my eyes closed and began to open my heart to the darkness when I finally came to from the anime and realized that was where I am. I broke away from the man and smirked at his face.

"Lies. That's all you have shown me," I said recovering my voice, "Who are you?"

"Osirus," he told me, "And you may have broke free from my spell for now, Sorceress, but mark my words it will not last. I will have you under my control yet. For I will have the items as well as the Phoenix Mage and his pet."

At that the man called Osirus disappeared leaving me alone in my mind.

I heard a voice calling into the darkness. I followed it and woke up in a strange bed, disorientated. I rolled over and saw a worried Mokuba looking down at me from where he was perched on the bed. I felt something in my arms and saw that I was hugging the Blue-Eyes plushie. Mokuba giggled at what he saw and I threw my pillow at him. He turned and clobbered me with the same pillow. 

Soon there were feathers everywhere and myself and Mokuba were laughing uncontrollably in the middle of my bed. Seto came in trying to figure out why we weren't down stairs yet. I sent a pillow his way and it hit him in the face. He had a surprised look on his face as he advanced on us. Mokuba scrambled off the bed leaving me to the duelist's hands. I tried to move away, but was stopped by Mokuba.

"Traitor," I whispered at Mokuba before facing Seto once again.

"So you thought it funny to hit me with a pillow," he said his cold blue eyes watching me.

"Uh at the moment, yes," I responded my eyes wide in surprise.

He climbed onto the bed slowly making his way towards me. I was kind of getting scared as he advanced further towards me. Soon he was nearly on top of me and he just stopped. I waited to see what his next move will be. He pounced on me and began to relentlessly tickle me. Mokuba tried to join in but I turned on him and tickled him until he was begging for mercy. Seto sat on the edge of the bed watching his younger brother laughing as he was tickled. I stopped and allowed him to catch his breath. The younger Kaiba sibling scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Good morning Seto, um… I mean Kaiba," I said.

"You can call me Seto, but please be careful around certain people," he said getting serious, "I have many enemies that won't hesitate to use you to get to me if they know we are close."

"I understand," I told him, "I'll be extremely careful."

"Good, now how did you sleep," he asked me.

I sat silently debating on whether or not to tell him about my dream, "Well…"

"You had nightmares didn't you," he stated seeing my eyes.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Care to tell me?" he asked.

"Not right now. Maybe tonight if I come over again," I said.

"Knowing Mokuba, you'll be here," Seto Kaiba said, "I have never seen him smile the way he does around you…"

"Well…" I began but the elder Kaiba sibling held up his hand.

"Let me finish please," he began again, "There is something about you that makes people seem to forget about their worries, even if it's for a little while. I hope that you will tell me your story soon."

I blushed at what he said and then spoke, "Soon I will, but now I think we should join Mokuba for breakfast."

He nodded then left the room. It was then that I realized that my dark had not piped in any comments yet which was odd. Maybe she is resting. I put on my brace and got dressed into a long gauzy skirt and a halter top both in the deepest blue possible. I pulled my average length hair into a French braid. Then adorning the braid with tiny jewels. I stepped out of the room and went downstairs to join the Kaiba brothers for breakfast. I walked into the dining room and saw only Seto at the table. He looked up and I saw a small blush grace his pale cheeks. I sat down and served myself some fruit salad.

"Where did Mokuba go?" I asked him.

"He left for Kaiba Land already," Seto told me, "He wants you to meet him there around noon. I think he wants to take you out to lunch."

"Okay. So what are you doing today?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Working," he said.

"Do you mind if I come along for a little while. I need to waste time until I meet up with Yugi at ten," I inquired.

"Yes you can, but we have to leave now," he said getting up from the table.

"Let me grab my deck," I said running up to the guest room and grabbing my bag.

As soon as I came down Seto led us out to the awaiting limo. I got in first and he followed. As the limo pulled away I looked out the window watching Domino City go by. Soon the Kaiba Corp. building in all it's splendor came into view. The limo stopped in front of the building and Seto got out and I followed. The interior was even more exquisite than the outside. I followed Kaiba as he got into the elevator. We went to the top floor where his office is located. He unlocked the door and ushered me in. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. while Seto clicked away on his laptop. I saw an update story on the break-ins.

"In local news the police still have not been able to break the case of the card shop break-ins," the newscaster said, "If you have any information on the break-ins call 555-0106."

I turned off the T.V. disgusted by the report. Kaiba was silent as I turned to face him.

"What was that report about?" he asked.

"Card shops have been getting robbed and the suspect has been targeting Duel Monster Cards," I started, "And Mr. Motou's shop was one of the ones broken into."

"Yugi's place was broke into?!" Seto exclaimed actually shocked, "Why? What were they looking for?"

"Take me to Yugi's and I will explain everything. Just don't get freaked out by what I tell you," I said.

"Fine, come along," he said heading out of his office.

We got into the limo and I launched into my story on how I got here and the cards that someone wants. I also told him about my nightmare from last night. I sat in silence tears running down my cheeks from reliving the nightmare. Seto sat in shocked silence before shifting to sit next to me. He did something very uncharacteristic of himself, he embraced me. Not like a lover, but as a big brother would his younger sister. I let my tears soak into his shirt and soon took control over my emotions again. I sat back from him and just watched his face.

He sighed before talking, "This is kind of hard to digest, but let me see if I have the gist of things. You were transported here from an alternate dimension, given these powerful cards or at least you and Jenni…"

"Yes…" I said.

"And now one is missing and this guy Osirus wants you because you control these two ultimate Duel Monsters," Kaiba finished.

I shook my head yes and then turned away. Seto took my hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze. I looked into his cool blue eyes seeing concern and sympathy towards me in them. I gave him a small smile and felt the limo stop.

"Please don't tell anyone about my nightmare," I said.

"I won't," he said, "I've got to get back to my office, but remember Mokuba wants you to meet him at noon."

"I will and thank you for listening to me," I said.

I got out of the limo and went inside the Turtle Game Shop seeing it cleaned up from last night. Mr. Motou came from the back and saw me at the counter.

"Hello Mr. Motou. Is Yugi home?" I asked.

"He's in the kitchen," he told me.

"Thanks," I said as I went into the apartment.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Tristin, Joey, Tea, and Yugi eating breakfast. I smiled at them and sat down at the table.

"Morning all," I said cheerfully.

"Oh no not another one," Joey said through a mouthful of eggs.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, "What'd I miss?"

"Too many chipper people in the morning," he complained.

"Oh suck it up. I think it's kinda nice," Tristin said.

"You would only because it's a pretty girl who said it," Joey said.

At that the two of them got into an argument. I sat and watched amazed at the two friends. Yugi seemed preoccupied and had a distant look on his face. I set my hand on his shoulder and he started. I looked at him concerned.

"Yugi is everything all right?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he began, "Yami has been too quiet this morning and he refuses to respond to my call."

"You know Princess hasn't said anything either," I told him, "Um have you tried to enter his soul room yet?"

"Not yet, why?" he asked me.

"Because I have an idea, but I am not sure how it will work," I said, "What if I tried to get into your soul room and helped look for Yami."

"If it will work, sure," came Yugi's response.

"Be careful guys," Tea said.

"We will," Yugi said, "Now Jade give me your hand and when I enter my soul room I will try to pull you with."

"Okay," I said.

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on entering his soul room. I felt myself being pulled in as well and soon found myself in a brightly lit room strewn with toys. Yugi stood by the door waiting for me. I walked to his side and he led me to another door across from his. I guess this is Yami's soul room. We went in and saw the Pharaoh lying on the floor his head bleeding. Yugi ran to him and tried to stop the bleeding.

I felt the presence of an evil spirit still in the room. I went to Yugi and stood guard. A golden staff appeared in my hands and I felt a new power surge through my very being. Osirus decided to show his face at the moment. He smirked at Yugi trying to help the prone form of the Pharaoh. I glared at him and he knew that I will use my new found power to attack if need be.

"Ah Sorceress, I see that your powers are surfacing, but that won't be enough against my forces," Osirus said.

"Osirus," I snarled, "What have you done to the Pharaoh?"

"Oh nothing really," Osirus said, "Just bound his spirit and an old friend of his got in a few licks of his own."

"The Tomb Robber," I said quietly and Osirus smirked hearing my comment.

"Yes my dear, the Tomb Robber. He has agreed to help as well as your precious Malik's dark half," Osirus said.

Yugi's head shot straight up at the mention of his friends name. He stood up and stepped to my side. Osirus just watche the Pharaoh's Hikari in bitter amusement.

"And what do you think you're going to do Yugi-boy," Osirus said using Pegasus' famous nickname for the teen.

"Yugi let me handle him please. I think Yami needs your attention more right now," I told him softly, then turned on the man in front of me, "Osirus I suggest you leave now and do not bother any of the darks or else taste my wrath."

Osirus backed away from me seeing the menacing glare in my eyes, "This isn't over with, Sorceress."

He disappeared and I didn't feel any more of his evil spirit lingering in the soul room. I kneeled down as best as I could next to Yami. I set my Phoenix staff onto the ground before setting my hands onto the dark's forehead and my other hand sat upon the staff. Soon I felt the power surge through my body and into Yami's it lasted only seconds before dissipating and leaving me to gasp for breath. Yugi watched in concern for Yami and myself.

"Is he alright?" Yugi asked quietly not wanting to hear the bad new.

"He's fine. The spell cast upon him was weak. I broke it and healed most of his wounds, but he will be weak for a few days," I told Yugi.

Yami began to stir and woke up, "I feel like I was hit by a runaway chariot."

"Yami!" Yugi cried out and embraced the confused Pharaoh.

"Did I miss something?" he asked truly confused now, "And why is she in my soul room?"

I chuckled at the confused Pharaoh, "You remember that evil Jhada told you about. Well his name is Osirus and it seems that he spellbound you and Bakura beat you up."

"Ba-Bakura?! You mean innocent…" he began.

"No, Tomb Robber, wanting all the items, and rule the world Bakura," I said, "Also Marik is back in full evil form."

"Great, just great. Like it wasn't bad enough that we had to deal with the deranged tomb robber and psyco Marik before. Now we get to add on this guy Osirus," Yami said rubbing his head, "So what does he want?"

"Me," I stated, "It seems I am not only your sisters reincarnation, but some type of Sorceress as well, hence the golden Phoenix Staff."

"Golden Phoenix Staff?" Yami questioned, then began thinking, "That staff seems familiar some how, but I cannot pin point it exactly."

"It's okay," I said, "I think myself and Yugi should return. And Pharaoh you won't have to worry about anyone else entering unannounced. I shall construct a barrier to protect you. And for now rest."

"Thank You," he said.

Yugi stood up and the helped me to my feet. Before leaving I chanted a spell in ancient Egyptian and the barrier was constructed around Yugi's and Yami's soul rooms. We entered our bodies once again and Yugi went to call Bakura hoping what was said was not true;. I sat quietly knowing I will probably have to free Jhada. Yugi returned his face a stoic mask.

"Yug'?" Joey asked seeing his face, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but Bakura is back," he said.

"What?!" Tristin yelled, "I thought Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm or at least part of the spirit anyway."

"He did and now he has returned," Yugi said.

A though just dawned on me, "Um Yugi, Bakura was with Jenni yesterday and she has two of the cards from my world with her."

"Yes?" he questioned.

"If Bakura is back then her cards could have been stolen," I finished.

"Your right. We had better get a hold of her and soon before she becomes one of Marik's mind slaves," Yugi said heading out the door.

**__**

JK: Whoo, another long chapter has finally been typed… *glance nervously around* No sign of angry fans 'cause of the cliffy…

YJK: *grins evilly now that her favorite past time has returned* Muwahahahaha… step right up to throw sharp objects at JK…

JK: *gets up and runs from the sharp flying objects* Oh no not again… Yugi take over while I hide…

Yugi: *watches JK run out of the room* you know the drill people, 3-5 reviews and you get another chapter and please no stringing JK up by her toes over a tank of hungry piranhas.

JK: *screaming in the distance* see you later everyone that is if I can avoid the pack of rabid fans… Ja Ne…


	6. The Plot Thickens, Stir 10 Minutes, and ...

**__**

JK: * glances around nervously * Hey everyone I'm back from hiatus… well actually um I'm back anyways. I don't think that running from rabid fans was much of a hiatus to say the least… * starts running again as a mob comes through the doorway *

YJK: *smirks evilly* Oh I'm good organizing the mob of fans to take out JK so I can take over the story. *gets whacked upside the head with the phoenix staff*

Jade Ishtar: *smiles * while both the authoress and her dark are busy…

YJK: * @ . @ * ouch…

Jade Ishtar: I shall take over this chapter… Jhada reviews please…

Jhada: *pouts then pulls out a script* First of JK would like to apologize for how long it's been since her last update, but angry fans disconnected her internet… now onto the reviews…

Mosrael: Thank you for that tip maybe in the sequel which I already have planned…

DimitriFrancois: Thanks for all of your reviews and hope you enjoy the next chapters…

Sorceress Vanessa: Hey wonderful review and I know 3 evil dudes on the run… this will definitely make for interesting chapters to come…

K Yami Yugi29: Thanks for the review and it's always great to hear from some new reviewers and everything…

Kage Onna: Please no stringing up by the wrists, then you won't get a new chapter(s)…

I.D.F.: Thank you and the next chapters will start to get very interesting I promise, keep reading…

Dagger5: My most favorite reviewer… I promised you a chapter and I keep with my promises, even though they may be slightly delayed… And maybe you will find out just what happened to Jenni and does Bakura actually have the card I never tell…

Joey: *looks around* what am I doing here?

Jade Ishtar: * rolls eyes at him* Baka read the script…

Joey: *script appears in his hands* Oh… JK does not own YGO characters but she does own hers so please, pretty please with whipped cream and cherries on top ask permission before using them… *gets dreamy eyed* mmm… whipped cream, cherries, food…

JK: *runs in panting* I think I lost them… for the moment anyways… *sees mob running to the door* oops gotta go… now here's the chapter compliments of Jade Ishtar my savior today… *runs out door*

The Plot Thickens, Stir 10 minutes, and Bring to a Simmer

The rest of us followed him out of the game shop. We hurried over to Jenni's, but never made it further than Domino High School before she met us. Her eyes were red and puffy denoting the fact that she was crying. I ran to her side and knew something wasn't entirely right with my friend. The first is kind of obvious, she's crying in public. The next is the fact that she is wearing a dark colored hooded robe. She had a pained look in her eyes as she looked at us.

"Jenni?" I asked.

"I am sorry Jhada," she said using my full name, "I have failed you."

"Huh?" I said now truly confused, "What are you talking about?"  


"They have one of the dragons. Take this," she said placing two cards into my hands, "I must go before I am found missing."

"Jenni? What's wrong and what do you mean 'found missing'? By whom," I started.

"Marik… beware the ancient evil…" she said before vanishing in a cloud of mist.

"Okay what just happened here?" Joey said.

"Jenni is under Marik's control," I said softly, "She managed to fight them long enough to bring me the other magician card."

"So now what? I mean can we actually go after them?" Tristin said.

I shook my head, "No. Now we wait. They probably won't strike until the tournament. They need my cards and me and Osiris knows I cannot be forced to help him."

"Alright then let's get over to the mall. I'm starved," Joey proclaimed.

Everyone shook their heads as we watched Joey and Tea said, "Alright then let's go before Joey begins eating off his arm or something."

"Hey guys I'll meet up with you later okay," I said, "I have a prior appointment that I need to keep."

"Okay, Jade, but be careful," Yugi said.

I waved to them and ran to Kaiba Land where I knew Mokuba would be waiting. I felt Jhada stir in my mind and knew that I was correct in assuming the spell is similar to one of the spell cards from the Duel Monsters game. In a few minutes she should be free. I went into Kaiba Land and was met by Mokuba who was smiling extremely big. I hugged him before he led me outside to the awaiting limo. We got in and Mokuba began talking excitedly.

"Hey Mokuba do you think we could go to the mall?" I inquired of the young Kaiba sibling.

"Sure," he said, "I'm sure Yugi and the gang are there anyway."

"Thank you," I told him.

Soon we arrived outside of the Domino Mall and went inside. He led me to the food court and we saw Joey eating pizza as usual. Everyone else just watched in disgust. There was two new faces sitting around the table. One looked like Joey some what only difference was the fact she was a girl. The other male had brown hair, soft eyes, and a mischievous grin. We went to the table and sat down. The brown haired boy stared me down and I was getting very annoyed.

'Aibou would you please tell your emotions to calm down. They are giving me a headache,' Jhada said from her soul room.

'' Gomen, and how do you feel anyways? '' I inquired of her.

'Like I was hit by a runaway chariot,' she responded.

I chuckled at her choice of words, ''You and your brother need a lesson in modern phraseology. ''

'Whatever. I think I am going to sleep now,' she responded before closing the link.

"Hey Jade have you met Duke Devlin yet?" Trisin asked.

"Now what do you think baka," I responded.

"Oh yeah sorry," he said, "Duke Devlin, Jhada Ishtar."

"Nice to meet you," he said and reached for my hand.

"If you want to keep that hand please remove it from mine," I told him.

"Sorry," he said withdrawing his hand.

"Hey Mokuba can you clue us fellow duelists in on what the tournament is like," Joey inquired.

"Joey you know I can't. Seto would be very upset with me if I did," Mokuba said, "Now I need food."

"Come on Mokuba, you're beginning to sound like the eat-everything-in-sight twins there," I commented motioning to Tristin and Joey.

"Ah Jade, but I'm hungry," he said using his puppy dog eye on me once again.

"Oh by he's got you with the eyes now," Mai said coming up behind me.

"Hi Mai," I said, "Alright Mokuba let's go eat."

We got up from the table and waved bye to the group. Mokuba led me deeper into the mall and right to one of the evening wear stores. I was puzzled at the reason behind him leading me here. He went in and spoke to one of the store clerks and she led me to the woman's section. Soon I had a pile of dresses to try on. The woman led me into one dressing room before leaving. I heard Mokuba waiting outside and guessed I was supposed to model the dresses for him. I grabbed the first one and put it on. The dress was a sea foam green color and was a full skirt. I stepped out of the room and Mokuba made a face at the dress.

I fully agreed on how bad the dress looked. After an hour and a growing pile of dresses I found one at the bottom of the pile that may have potential. I put on the bronze colored dress on and noticed that it had roses and vines in crimson and silver embroidered all over it. The dress was a long Chinese style with an open back and a slit up the left leg. I was surprised at how nice it looked an it brought out the color in my eyes. I stepped out and Mokuba just watched in silence. I knew he liked it and so did I. I changed back into my clothes and came out. Mokuba grabbed the dress and instructed me to get shoes, jewelry, hair items, and any thing else needed for the dress. I did as instructed and soon we were back in the limo eating burgers.

"Okay spill little man," I said to him.

"Tonight I'm taking you and Seto out to eat and you needed the proper attire," he told me.

"Oh okay then. Can you drop me off at your brother's office. Please," I said giving him my own puppy dog eyes.

I saw him falter under my gaze, "Sure."

"Thank you," I hugged him in thanks.

We stopped in front of Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba said my stuff will be taken to Kaiba Mansion. I said bye before walking in. I was stopped by security, but was soon allowed to pass. I went up to Seto's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," I heard from beyond the door.

I went in and saw Seto typing away on his laptop. I sat down across form his desk and waited for him to finish. I sat in silence for about ten minutes before getting up and coming around behind his chair. I saw schematics for his new duel invention on the screen. He looked up from the screen and saw me leaning over his shoulder.

"Hello Seto," I said walking back to the front of the desk.

"Good afternoon Jade," he said, "Lunch done with Mokuba?"

"I would like to know where he learned that shopping for clothing is considered lunch," I commented, "And I have a feeling that you had a hand in his 'lunch' plans."

"I had no clue," he said his face a blank mask.

"Uh huh," I said disbelievingly, "So what time is dinner?"

"We are going at about five, why?" he inquired.

"I was just curious," I answered and then got serious, "Seto have you heard from Sorcerer today?"

I saw his eyes go blank and then refocus on me, "I just tried to contact him and I received no answer, but that is not unusual though."

"I think Sorcerer is in trouble," Jhada said materializing in the office.

"Why do you say that?" Seto asked her.

I piped in, "Because Osiris has Bakura and Marik on his side. Also he spellbound Yami and Bakura beat him up. And Jhada also was spellbound, but fought the spell."

"The Pharaoh overcome by this man Osiris is unheard of," Seto commented, "But if you think he is in trouble then what can be done?"

"Well Yugi was able to take me to his soul room and then into Yami's. We could probably do the same, but I am not certain," I told him.

"Let me see if I can find him first before we begin the jumping into my head," Seto said quickly.

"I could accompany you if you want," Jhada said to the C.E.O.

I looked at him concerned for Sorcerer written on my face. He sighed in defeat and held his hand to Jhada. Soon she disappeared and Seto's eyes went blank. I began pacing the floor and hoped that they were okay. I waited fifteen minutes before I saw Sorcerer materialize in front of me. Jhada soon followed and Seto's eyes returned to normal. I hugged the shocked dark just happy he had returned unharmed. I let him go a blush creeping across my cheeks darkening my Egyptian skin.

"Where were you Sorcerer?" I asked, "Were you okay? Marik or Bakura didn't harm you…"

Sorcerer held up his hand to halt my questions, "Why all the questions?"  


"There is a new evil trying to take over the world as usual," Seto said bored.

"Oh," Sorcerer said, "I was in the Shadow Realm checking on things there. But why questions about Marik and Bakura?"

I launched into my explanation on what happened up until now leaving out my nightmare though. Jhada and Sorcerer were both staring in shock at what I said. I sat down on the chair and waited for one of the darks to say something.

"Seto are these two, Marik and Bakura in the tournament?" Sorcerer inquired.

"They are. Osiris is as well apparently," Seto said annoyed, "Meaning someone has hacked into my computer again."

"Seto," I began softly, "I need to ask you to check your deck for me."

Seto took out his deck, "Why?"

"Please just look through it and tell me if any unusual cards come up," I told him my eyes pleading with him.

"Very well," he said looking through his deck.

I pulled out the second card that Jenni gave me and saw that it was the magic card, Fusion Gate. I knew that this was the only one in existence in this world. It was too powerful for regular distribution in this dimension because then you could fuse any card combo together you want. I heard Seto gasp and looked up at him. There sitting on the desk was the other dragon, Dragon of Courage. He stared at it shell shocked at the card's appearance in his carefully planned out deck. I stood up in a daze, the Sennen eye appearing on my forehead, and went toward the card. I dropped the Fusion Gate card to the floor as my fingers brushed the cards surface. I felt an unusual pull as I felt my body disappearing. My feet touched the ground and I blinked my eyes a few times. I looked around and saw…

**__**

JK: Sorry everyone… I know I major cliffy and everything but hey that's what I'm good at remember… *glances at door nervously* no mob of fans yet excellent.

YJK: *motions rabid fans into the room* get her troops… 

Rabid Fans: *running after JK* Arrgggg!!!

YJK: *smirks evilly as JK runs by* Hehehehe, I'm so evil…

Yami: *whacks YJK upside the head with large authoress mallet borrowed from JK's closet* There that outta take care of the evil yami for the moment…

Bakura: *sneaks in behind Yami and grabs the puzzle* Muwahahahahaha I shall rule the world as the most powerful person… er spirit around. *runs from mallet yielding Yami*

Yugi: * -_-;; * Sorry about the crazy, insane, psyco yam's but 3-5 reviews gets you another chapter and possibly yami's over an open fire…

JK: *still running* Just in case I don't update until after the Christmas… Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone from my motley crew of characters from my story… Ja Ne…

Motley Crew of Characters: *smiling and waving* Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and Happy Holidays… * ^ _^ *

JK: Ja Ne…


	7. The Start of the Tournament

**__**

JK: Okay people I was just plain bored waiting on Inuyasha to come on so heres another chapter… *sees angry mob stop and stare in shock*

YJK: *wakes up* Nooooooo!!! You can't do this… my torturing session is not done…

Yugi: *whacks YJK upside the head with the newly reacquired Millennium Puzzle* JK does not own YGO only her original characters…

JK: * smiles at Yugi then glomps him happily* thank you and enjoy, consider this an early Christmas gift everyone…

Chapter 7: The Start of the Tournament

I blinked my eyes a few times. I looked around and saw that I was in the Shadow Realm, but I was not being affected by it though. I debated on whether or not to walk around and finally decided to stay where I was, at least for the moment. I heard a noise behind me and flipped around to see the Dragon of Courage watching me with crimson eyes. I stood still frozen with fear with this giant beast watching me closely. I head a roar from above and saw the huge forms of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons flying over. They landed next to my dragon also watching me with interest. I stepped back slowly afraid of what they would do.

"Do not fear them, my friend," I heard a soft, smooth male voice say, "They will not harm you, Sorceress."

I saw a male figure step from behind the four dragons. He was dressed in deep red robes and carried a gold staff with a crimson stone atop it. His dark blue eyes were soft as he watched me and he kept pushing his dark colored hair from his eyes. He stood about six feet tall and walked towards me. I began back peddling and tripped over my feet landing onto my backend. He stopped advancing and went back to watching me.

"Brother did you have to scare her so?" another soft voice asked, this time female.

"I did not mean to," the male said.

A woman stepped next to the man dressed in deep blue robes and carried a silver staff with a midnight blue stone atop it. Her deep crimson eyes watched me concerned. She only shook her head at her brother causing her long dark cascading hair to brush the ground gently. She was about the same height as her twin and she came slowly to my side. I didn't move too shocked at who she is to do so. She offered me her hand and I accepted as she helped me up from the ground.

"Wh-who are you?" I finally managed to ask, "Where am I? Is this the Shadow Realm?"

"I am sorry, where are my manners. My name is Sakura," she said as she bowed to me, "And my rude brother there is Tai."

"But how is this possible. I mean you are just cards. You cannot be real, can you?" I stated confused.

"The game you play, Duel Monsters, was once the shadow games. Each monster was once real and is real just as I am and they are," Sakura explained, "And you are the Sorceress of the Phoenix. The only one to summon the Phoenix Mage."

"Just a minute, so you're telling me that I am a sorceress and can summon the Phoenix Mage?!" I started shocked, "How did I end up here then?"

"That I do not know. It is possibly a hidden power of the millennium item you wear," she told me.

I stood in silence thinking for a few allowing all this to sink in. Yeah, I mean I knew I was different and everything. But this, now this is just strange. I am almost as powerful as the Pharaoh himself. Yeah, I can rub that into the smug face of the high and mighty King of Games.

"So what exactly is this place?" I asked.

"This is where your monsters stay until they are summoned to the field. It is a safe place, unless invaded by other monsters or enemies. And the Shadow Realm has plenty of both," Tai said to me.

"Okay, then if this is where my deck stays then why are the Blue-Eyes here?" I asked.

"That you will have to ask them about," Tai said, "But we really must go inside."

"Go inside?" I inquired of the male spellcaster.

"Yes, follow me and you will see," Tai said taking my arm and leading me into a…castle!

He led me to a room off the entrance hallway and to my amazement I saw almost all of my duel monsters cards milling about. I just stopped trying to figure out what was actually happening. I mean yeah maybe seeing a few of them is okay but this is just not possible.

"Mistress?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw the Red-Eyes Black Dragon looking at me. I let out a shriek and ran behind Tai, scared. The Red-Eyes just blinked at my reaction as I peeked around Tai's back. I felt like a young child hiding behind Tai's back like this, but I just couldn't help itl

"Mistress is everything okay?" the Red-Eyes asked.

"Tai I do not think she is ready for all this," Sakura said, "We need to return her to her own realm."

"But how?" Tai countered.

I left the twins to argue amongst themselves on how to get me home and approached the Red-Eyes. I reached out my hand and rested it on his head feeling the smooth scales under my fingertips. I felt like I belonged here with all my duel monsters. Finally somewhere that no one judges me by my handicap.

"Mistress?" Red-Eyes questioned once again.

"My Red-Eyes Black Dragon in real life," I said rather breathlessly.

Red-Eyes continued to stay by my side while the twins finished their conversation. I actually wanted to stay as my hand unconsciously stroked the smooth scales of the dragon at my side. I saw the Blue-Eyes and thought of Seto and all of my new friends. I also thought of Osiris and what he would do to them. I thought about how to get back and realized Sorcerer usually comes here.

"Um…excuse me guys," I began but the twins continued to argue, "GUYS!"

The twins suddenly stopped and looked at me. Red-Eyes was chuckling at their reaction and faces to my shout. I walked over to the spellcasters and waited for their undivided attention.

"I know that Sorcerer Seto is frequently coming to the Shadow Realm," I began, "And if it is okay with one of the Blue-Eyes I will accompany them to find him."

"Mistress do you think it wise? I mean do you trust these _Dragons_ enough to go into the Shadow Realm," Red-Eyes said eying the Blue-Eyes threateningly.

I stepped between the dragons to prevent any body parts from flying, "Red-Eyes I trust their master and so I will also trust them. They also protect my dragon."

Red-Eyes sighed knowing to argue with me would be futile, "Very well, but if she is harmed in anyway I will come seeking you out with vengance in mind."

"No harm will come to this child while she is under our care," One of the Blue-Eyes said in a deep voice.

Red-Eyes reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and I walked to the first Blue-Eyes. Sakura looked worried in just letting me leave, but her brother smiled at me reassuringly. I climbed onto the Blue-Eyes' back and we took to the skies, if you can call it that. Soon I saw another castle come into view and Sorcerer waited on the roof. We landed and I got down and patted the Blue-Eyes in thanks. Sorcerer came to my side, worry apparent in his eyes.

"Jade, I am so relieved to find you unharmed," he said instantly.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Because I felt the presence of shadow magic when you collapsed in my Hikari's office," he began.

I could tell he was hiding something from me, "Sorcerer? What are you not telling me?"

He did not look me in the eyes, "Seto is extremely worried, but Mokuba is missing as well."

"What?!" I shouted out feeling some how responsible, "But how did he go missing in a few hours?"

"Jade you have been separated from your body for nearly a week," Sorcerer told me.

I stood in shocked silence at what he told me. I felt tears slide down my face and to the ground as the guilt and anger set in. sorcerer looked confused at seeing my tears. I clenched my fists before starting the ancient Sorcerer in the eyes. He shied back from my gaze afraid of my wrath and power eminating off my body in waves.

"Return me to my mind now, Sorcerer," I said in a low threatening voice, "I have a tournament that needs to be won."

"Very well," he said before beginning to chant in ancient Egyptian.

I felt myself return to my soul room. I knew Jhada was probably controlling my body for the moment. I exited from my soul room making my dark aware of my return. She appeared in front of me happy of my return. I took over my body and saw I was in Kaiba Mansion watching television. Seto sat in a trance like state not seeming like himself at all.

"Seto," I said.

He looked at me with vacant eyes, "Jhada I do not want to be bothered."

"Fine then Kaiba, be a bastard. I'll just keep all your Blue-Eyes and return home with them," I said testily.

"Jade?" he questioned and then embraced me, "Jade it is you."

"Seto…you're…choking…me…" I said between gasps and he released me, "Judging my your frame you wouldn't thing you were that strong."

"Looks are deceiving," he said, "How did you return, what happened, and what are these cards?"

"One at a time please," I began, "First Sorcerer returned me, I don't know, and the Dragon of Courage is my missing card and the other is a card from my realm. It allows any fusion to be made without the need for the polymerization card."

"I assume it is powerful then," he inquired.

"Here in this dimension it is," I told him.

He handed the card back to me and was about to do the same with the dragon card. I shook my head no and gave it back to him.

"Seto keep it. It is better protected with you then me," I said, "So what secrets do you have planned for the tournament."

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't tell you," he began.

"Seto!" I called out throwing a throw pillow at him (JK: hence the name hehe sorry pointless dribble now back to the plot line).

He tossed it back and began heading upstairs. I gave chase and soon we were laughing uncontrollably in my room. I sat down on the bed while Seto sat down on the chair.

"Seto…" I began.

He interrupted me though, "Jade I'm… um…"

"Kaiba we'll find him. Osiris won't harm him because he wants me and now you own one of the powerful cards he requires," I said.

"I know, but I can't seem to fell as if I have failed him," Kaiba confessed to me.

"Come now we should rest. Tomorrow begins the tournament," I told him.

"Yes we should," he said walking towards the door, "Good-night Jade."

"Good-night Seto," I said as he left the room.

I got ready for bed and knew tomorrow will begin the hardest fight for all of us. Seto for his brother, Yugi for the balance and the puzzle containing Yami, and myself for Jhada and my life. I laid down and instantly fell asleep. My dreams I did not remember at all and I awoke to someone poking me in the side. I rolled over and saw Mokuba smiling at me. I started not truly believing my eyes at what I saw.

'' Jhada please tell me I am not dreaming, '' I demanded of my dark.

I felt Jhada shift to look our my eyes, 'No he is truly there and not a mind slave either.'

"Thank Ra," I whispered then said, "Mokuba how?"

"Jenni saved me and then I found myself here at home," he said.

"Seto will be so happy to see you," I said, "The tournament!"

"I'll meet you downstairs," Mokuba said leaving the room.

I got up and dressed in black boot cut pants, black boots, a black strap shirt that has a dragon wrapping around my body, a silver dragon armlet on my left bisep, and a silver dragon finger armor/bracelet on my right hand. I put on silver eye shadow, silver lipstick, and silver glitter on my face, arms, and exposed shoulders. I put my deck into my deck case on my belt and went down stairs my hair loose around my face. As soon as I reached the bottom landing I saw Seto Kaiba's jaw hit the ground.

"Good morning Seto," I said, "We should leave."

"Ye-yes, I mean come on," he said as he and Mokuba went to the limo.

I followed behind knowing today is the day it will all begin. The limo pulled away and went to Kaiba Corp. where we shall arrive via Seto's private helicopter. We made our way to the landing pad and got into the helicopter. As we haeded to the town square Seto handed me the new duel disk system. Soon we were over the town square where many duelists waited for the start of the tournament.

"Welcome duelists from around the world. If you are here it means that you are worthy to participate in my tournament. Most of you should be familiar with the duel disk system, but this year there is a new feature," Seto began, "Each of you will have to pick a deck leader. They will go everywhere you go, give you tips, and offer their deck leader abilities when needed.

Now if you choose to use your deck leader in the active duel and they are destroyed then you lose. As before you'll need six locator cards to get to the finals and loser will give up their rarest card… now begin and I look forward to beating you losers."

There were fireworks signaling the start of the tournament. The helicopter let us out in the town square. Seto immediately set up his Blue-Eyes as his deck leader. I recognized it as the one from the Shadow Realm who gave me a ride. I pulled out Tai, Magician of Courage and used him as my deck leader. When he was summoned he bowed to me momentarily before taking in his surroundings.

"Seto I'm going to find Yugi and a duel, okay," I said.

"Very well, just be careful," he told me before leaving me alone.

I sighed and tried to spot the tri-colored hair of Yugi Motou as I walked the crowd. I saw Mai up ahead, but she was engaged in a heated duel. I stopped and saw that she had out her Harpy Lady Sisters and Harpies Brother. Her deck leader was one of her Harpy Lady's. Mai's opponent was a small petite boy who seemed to favor the beast and pyro cards. Mai had her Harpy Lady Sisters send one final blow to the boy and won the duel. The boy handed over his rarest card Dragon Capture Jar and his locator card. I waved Mai over and she came.

"Hey hun," she said walking up to me, "Duel yet?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to find Yugi," I told her.

"I think I saw him by the water fountain," Mai offered, "Well gotta go, mor duels to win."

"Good-luck Mai," I called after the female duelist.

I started towards the fountain reveling in the different deck leaders out and about. Tai walked next to me also amazed by what he saw. I let Jhada take over for a few as we searched out Yugi in the increasing crowd. I saw a group of people ahead of me surrounding two duelists. I recognized the Flame Swordsman deck leader and realized that Joey was dueling. I fought my way through the crowd to the front of the group. Joey was trailing by 500 life points and only had Garoozis 1800/1500 on the field. His opponent had Battle Ox equipped with giant axe which brought it up to 2300/2000 on the field. I stepped next to Yugi and saw it was Yami instead.

"Hey Yami," Jhada/me said, "How is he doing?"

"Not good. He needs his Time Wizard or his Red-Eyes to come up, but so far nothing," Yami/Yugi told us.

"Okay," we said, "Hey Joey you can do it, just believe in the heart of the cards."

Joey smiled inspite of the duel at what I told him. He drew his next card and smiled very big. He laid down one card in the trap/magic zone and played baby dragon 1200/800 in attack mode. He then ended his turn. His opponent then had Battle Ox attack Baby Dragon which triggered Negate Attack. Joey drew once more before making his move.

"Alright dude, I'll play Time Wizard, Go time roulette," Joey said.

His Time Wizard began the time roulette and we waited on baited breath. Soon it stopped and landed on the time machine causing his Baby Dragon to grow and change into the Thousand Dragon 2100/1800. He then equipped it with Dragon Treasure bringing the attack up another 300 attack points. Joey attacked his opponent destroying Battle Ox then he used Garoozis to attack hi opponent directly. This ended the duel and Joey got a locator card and the card Labrinth Wall 0/3000.

"Well done Joey. I know you could do it," Yugi said.

"Jade, how are ya doing?" Joey inquired.

"Great. I'm ready to find a duel and begin winning my locator cards," I said.

"Come on then," Yugi said.

Tea, Tristin, and Joey ran ahead to find a food stand. Duke Devlin stayed behind and walked next to me. I sighed, but didn't say anything to the Dungeon Dice Creator. I saw Yugi's Dark Magician eyeing Tai and Tai doing the same. I knew that these two might not get along with each other, but here's to hoping anyways. Yugi reverted back to himself and motioned for me to stop. Duke also stopped as well.

"Duke could I have a moment, " I inquired, "Please. I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay," he said before sulking away.

"I think Duke really likes you," Yugi teased me.

"Oh man don't remind me please," I moaned, "So what's up? And Tai do not hurt DM or else Yami will kill me."

"I will not think of such things, not to such a noble spellcaster," Tai told me before bowing in respect to Yugi's Dark Magician.

"Okay did I just miss something?" Yugi asked.

'Yes Hikari what exactly happened when you were in the Shadow Realm?' Jhada piped in.

"Tai is the Magician of Courage on of four powerful cards, even more powerful than the Egyptian God Cards," I explained, "Seto Kaiba has my missing dragon."

"That is actually the safest place for it, " Yugi commented, "But how is it you can communicate with your deck leader?"

"Because I summoned him from the Shadow Realm," I said, "You can as well. Just summon him as if you were in a duel and he will appear just as Tai has."

"Cool," Yugi said removing DM and summoning him.

"Good-day Master Yugi, Pharaoh," DM said, "I am Ergos."

"Wow," Yugi commented again, "But how?"

"It's shadow magic, baby, shadow magic," I said smiling, "Now come on I need to duel."

"Yeah that and Duke will send the national guard to find you if you don't show up soon," Yugi said laughing.

I felt an involuntary shudder go through by body at the though of Duke Devlin drooling over me and sending out the search party. I followed the shorter teen through the crowd and to the hotdog stand where only Duke and Yugi's grandpa waited. As we came closer Duke made to embrace me, but I just glared at him.

"Good-morning Mr. Motou," I said to the older man.

Yugi winced at his grandpa being called Mr. Motou, "Jade you can call him Grandpa if you want."

"Yugi, Jade are you going to duel at all?" Mr. Motou asked us.

"Yes, but I think I will go and find Seto and Mokuba first," I told him, "How about meeting here for lunch."

"Sounds great," Yugi said, "See you later."

I waved bye as I walked back towards the town square. Every now and then I would glance over at Tai making sure that he was still there. I saw a middle aged man come closer to me. He was dressed in the same kind of robe that Jenni was in the last time I saw her. He had a duel disk on his arm. I turned to leave, but my path was blocked by another two men also garbed in dark colored robes. I was herded into an alley against my will.

"Jhada Ishtar I challenge you to a duel and you cannot decline per the rules of the tournament," the man said in a flat monotone.

"Marik you coward. Face me yourself instead of through your flunkies," I spat out.

The man just laughed, "Why would I want to waste my time when I have plenty of 'flunkies' as you put it to do my deeds."

"Very well, rules are 4000 life points, 1 tribute for 5-6 summoning points, 2 tributes for 7-8 summoning points, and you cannot attack on the same turn you tributed," I started, "Loser forfeits their rarest card and locator card."

"Very well, but one other rule…" Marik began through his mind slave.

"What…" I demanded.

"If I win you become my mind slave, no fights, nothing," he said smirking.

I felt Jhada start at the stipulation, "Fine, but if I win you will release Jenni from your control."

'Hikari what are you doing, you can't trust him,' Jhada said.

'' Jhada this mind slaves cards are not powerful at all. They are only average, '' I told her, ''I can feel the weak power from them. ''

'Very well, but let me take over at least,' she pleaded with me.

'' I can do that, '' I told her and let her take control once again.

"Very well I agree…" Marik's mind slave said.

"Let's Duel!"

**__**

JK: another evil cliffy… I think my evil yami is beginning to rub off on me… but anyways I'm going to make this short 'cause it's 3 am and I feel like a zombie while typing this.

Yugi: *Yawning deeply* why must she keep me awake and not one of the others, any way 3-5 reviews and you'll get a special yuletide treat.

JK: isn't he just so Kawaii when he yawns… anyways see you in the funny papers

Ja Ne. 


	8. Duels, Mind Slaves, and Daggers

**__**

JK: Hey everyone I'm back with another installment of Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined… *glances around and doesn't see any rabid fans…*

YJK: *blinks sleepily at JK* Oh never mind *rolls over and goes back to sleep*

JK: *sweat drops* Okay that was unusual… look no torture session tonight…

Bakura: *appears and grins evilly while twirling a dagger* since YJK is out like a light I have been given the privilege of torturing JK… *summons Man Eater Bug to chase JK*

JK: *running* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yami: *sees JK being chased by a huge bug* Okay I guess it's up to me to finish the chapter… *pokes keyboard with a 5 foot pole*

Keyboard: Ouch…

Yami: *runs out of the room screaming* Oh Ra it's possessed and out to get me, run away, run away….

Ryou: *sees cowering Yami in the corner of the room* Okay now onto reviews…

Yami: *glancing at computer* cursed… ready to eat me… no…

Ryou: anyways back to the reviews…

Sorceress Vanessa: I'm glad you are enjoying the story and hopefully now the story will really begin getting good …

Dagger5: *gives her cookies (: ;)* Evil cliffies are my life and I know about Seto Kaiba's computers… I think he needs to fire his computer techs and just take care of it himself… but who knows maybe it's someone on the inside… anyways *glomps super Kawaii Yugi before handing him over to favorite reviewer* here's the next chapter… and maybe the end of the story as well…

Edgar **_(hybernation@juno.com_****_): Thank you for your review and enjoy the next chapter…_**

Mokuba: *looks at script* JK does not own YGO but does own her own characters so please ask permission before using them * gives fans puppy dog eyes*

Mai: OH NO THE DREADED PUPPY DOG EYES… RUN AWAY… *runs out of room panicking*

Chapter 8: Duels, Mind Slaves, and Daggers

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: Coming of the Destined

"Very well I agree," Marik's mind slave said.

"Let's duel!" both of us said.

Now on Yu-Gi-Oh…

Marik: 4000Jhada: 4000

The mind slave's deck leader was the Giant Soldier of Stone and he chose to go first. He played Garoozis (1800/1500) in attack mode and two face down cards that I knew were trap cards. The play got handed to me. I looked at my hand and saw two pieces of Exodia, my Dark Magician, Morphing Jar #2, and Waboku. I drew my next card and saw Pot of Greed.

"I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards," I said drawing two new cards.

'Hmm another piece of Exodia and Spirit of the Harp,' I thought to myself.

"I play a monster in defense and another one face down," I said laying my Spirit of the Harp down, "I end."

Marik: 4000Jhada: 4000

"Very well I play Gearfried the Iron Giant in attack mode," he said as the image of Gearfried appeared, "Gearfried attack her face down card."

The image of Gearfried attacked my card and the Spirit of the Harp appeared, unharmed.

"Smart girl, but the same trick won't work twice on me," he said.

"I won't need to repeat myself again after the next couple of turns," I told him smirking.

"Very well I end my turn," he said

Marik: 3800Jhada: 4000

I drew my next card and saw my Ookazi card, "I play Ookazi to attack your life points directly, 800 direct damage."

The card activated and threw fireballs at the mind slave causing him to stagger momentarily. I smirked and ended my turn.

Marik: 3000Jhada: 4000

Marik's mind slave drew his next card and ended his turn. I knew he had something up his sleeve. I still needed to worry about his two face down cards. I drew my next card and saw the fourth piece of Exodia. Now all I needed was the last piece, but it may take awhile to retrieve.

"I lay another card in defense and end," I told him.

Marik: 3000Jhada: 4000

The man drew another card and just smiled, "I tribute my two cards to bring out Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400). And because I cannot attack yet I will lay down one card as well and end my turn."

'Hikari I thought his deck wasn't powerful,' Jhada said a twinge of worry in her voice.

'' It isn't. Don't worry we only need one more piece plus we can tribute to bring out DM next turn if we want, '' I said.

'Okay, but the Morphing Jar…' Jhada began and then it hit her, use it's effect.

Marik: 3000Jhada: 4000

I drew my next card and saw Monster Reborn," I activate Morphing Jar #2, that means your Serpent is reshuffled into your deck and so are my two cards."

I shuffled them into my deck and began drawing cards and luck have it my first two cards were what I needed, Island Turtle and Spirit of the Harp.

"And now since I haven't summoned yet I tribute to bring out Dark Magician in attack mode. And I end my turn," I told him.

Marik: 3000Jhada: 4000

He drew his next card and laid it down in defense before ending his turn. I drew my next card and saw that I had Harpy's Feather Duster.

"I play Harpy's Feather Duster to get rid of your trap cards. And now Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack," I said.

Dark Magician destroyed his face down card and returned to stand in front of me. I felt Tai shift besides me and I realized he wanted to offer one of his leader abilities.

"I now activate one of my deck leader's abilities. Any spell caster can attack twice during the battle phase. It is only good though once per duel," I said, "Dark Magician attack his life points."

Dark Magician attacked the mind slave and I then ended my turn.

Marik: 500Jhada: 4000

The man drew a card and set one monster in defense. He then ended his turn. I drew my card and saw the last piece of Exodia. My heart leapt and I knew this duel was over.

"Marik remember our deal," I began, "I play the unstoppable Exodia. Exodia, Obliterate."

The mind slave stared in utter amazement at what just occurred. He walked towards me and handed me his locator card and rare card, Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400).

"You may have won this round, but this is far from over," Marik said through his slave, "Now a little something to remember me by."

At that I felt the sharp, cold steel of a knife cut into my left side. I let out a small gasp of pain before the man left. I blocked out my pain so my dark wouldn't worry about what had happened.

'Hikari are you okay?' she asked me knowing something happened.

'' I am fine, just a little scratch is all. I think we should find Seto, '' I responded.

I left the alley way feeling a little weak from the blood seeping into my shirt. It's a good thing I wore black today. As I made my way towards the town square, a few people would stare at me before continuing their walking. Right now I only wanted to sit down and rest, but I didn't want anyone to know I was hurt. Tai watched me concerned, but even he didn't know how bad it was.

I saw Seto up ahead in a duel. Just as I walked next to Mokuba, Seto's Blue-Eyes won the duel for him. I smiled at the CEO happy that he won. He came up to me and saw the blood on my hand covering my left side. His eyes flashed with concern as he led myself and Mokuba away from the crowd.

"Jade are you okay? What happened?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch," I told him not mentioning what happened, "Come on I have to meet up with Yugi."

"But…" he began but saw both myself and Mokuba performing the dreaded puppy dog eyes, "Very well."

"Yay!" Mokuba shouted out excited.

"They're by the hot dog stand," I told Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba sibling ran down the street leaving Seto and myself alone. I walked slowly feeling my energy being sapped by the pain and the effort to keep the mind link closed. Soon we arrived at the hotdog stand where Mokuba was already eating a hotdog. Yugi and company saw us coming and came up to the two of us. I saw Yugi eyeing my side suspiciously and realized that it was actually Yami standing before me. My head swam momentarily before I regained my sense of balance.

"Jade are you okay?" Yami asked me softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yami I am fine. It's just a scratch is all," I told him weakly and staggered on my feet.

Yami grabbed me to prevent me from falling, but in the process he set his hand right on my hurt side. I yelled out as white hot pain shot through my very being. I saw darkness as I went limp in Yami's arms. When I came to I saw I was in the hospital. It was also night and I saw Yugi asleep on the chair. My duel disk and deck were sitting on the table beside my bed. I shifted to grab the system and felt a jolt of pain run through my side. I ignored it and activated my deck leader. Tai looked at me worry in his eyes. I heard a soft rustle of clothing and saw Ergos, Yugi's Dark Magician standing by my bedside. Yugi must of put his deck leader on stand-by mode.

"Sorceress, are you feeling better?" Tai asked me.

"Yes much better. How did I get here anyway?" I inquired.

"Kaiba brought you after her heard you shout out," Yami said, "I am sorry for harming you."

"Yami it is not your fault. I was too stubborn to realize just how much I needed help," I told the spirit, "Where is Seto?"

"Out in the hallway on the phone most likely," Yami commented dryly.

I heard the door open and saw Jenni come running in followed by Seto Kaiba. Yami was surprised to see her and stood between us. I set my hand on his arm and he moved to the side. Both our deck leaders watched silently.

"Jenni?" I began hoping that Marik had kept his end of the bargain.

"You did it. You beat Marik at his own game and freed me," she said excited, "Now I can't wait until you beat him for real."

I just shook my head, "I don't plan on facing anyone anytime soon. I may possibly withdraw from the tournament."

"What?!" Yami and Seto yelled at the same time.

"Why do you with to give up?" Seto asked as he stepped to the side of my hospital bed.

I looked down at my hands refusing to make eye contact, "I don't think I can… um … face Marik again. Even if it is one of his mind slaves. That and I am going to be behind in getting locator cards by the time I get out of here."

"Nonsense," Seto began coldly, "I have never heard of someone giving up as easily as you are. Do not make me renege what I told you a week ago."

I felt tears of shame roll down my cheeks at our conversation, "I am sorry Seto, Yami, but I cannot put any of you in harms way."

"Jade think about reconsidering," Yami said, "I will see you in the morning."

He left the room, Ergos also vanishing from the room. Seto sat down on the edge of my bed and took my hand into his. Tai vanished leaving us to have a private conversation. I did not make eye contact with the CEO as we sat in strained silence.

"Jade…" Seto began softly, "I… um …"

I looked up at Seto Kaiba my eyes looking into his cold blue ones. I saw many rampant emotions hidden within their depths. I wondered he was thinking to cause such a look in his eyes. He took a deep breath trying to control the emotions threatening to escape.

"Seto, I'm afraid that I will not be able to fight off Marik and Osiris for very much longer," I began quietly, "I got lucky today on beating him. He wants me as his mind slave and if I hadn't been luck enough to win I would have been. I don't think I will be able to win again."

Seto took me into his arms, "Jade remember that you are not alone in this. You have Yugi, the dog, and the others to help you through this. Prove to Marik that he cannot scare you and that you are stronger than him and Osiris. Do not quit."

I looked up at Kaiba surprised at such deep thoughts, "Seto what about you? Will you be there for me?"

"I am not sure is I will be good for you, especially in this time of raw emotions," Seto began quietly.

"Seto, I cannot do this alone…" I began but Kaiba interrupted me.

"You aren't alone, Yugi and …" but I interrupted Kaiba anger and hurt in my eyes.

"I don't care about Yugi and them. I need you to be there for me. Please," I pleaded with him.

"I have to go. I will be by in the morning to see about getting you out of here," he said getting up from the bed.

"Seto, tell me from the bottom of you heart that you don't want me to quit," I told him.

He turned from and quietly said, "I don't want you to quit."

I knew he meant it as I watched him leave my room. I laid down and lost myself in my thoughts. I felt Jhada step into my soul room and I entered my room. She watched me carefully as I sat on the chair there.

"Hikari you care for the Sorcerers reincarnation don't you," she said.

"I do not know of what you speak of," I commented.

"You do," she said confirming her statement.

'Do I?' I thought to myself, 'I mean he is intelligent, handsome, and an enigma needing to be solved. I must care about him, especially if I only wanted him to be there for me.'

"Jhada do you think I should continue on with the tournament?" I asked my dark.

"I think that you should allow your heart to decide," she said, "And now rest would be the best for you."

"Thanks and I am sorry that I did not tell you that I was hurt," I told her.

"I would of done the same though," she said, "Now good-night aibou."

"Good-night," I said appearing back into my body.

I laid down and fell asleep dreaming about Osiris and Marik torturing my friends…

**__**

JK: *sitting down on the edge of the bed waiting on angry, rabid fans* Okay so another cliffy people. 

YJK: *carrying in a authoress mallet taken from JK's closet* get ready troops and attack…

JK: EEP! *takes off running again* 

Angry Mob of Rabid Fans: Get her *running after JK with pitch forks, knives, rocks, sticks…*

JK: Well people I'll let Duke Devlin, Tristin, and Serenity give you the low down on what's to come.

Duke Devlin: Alright people the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh is slowly coming to a close…

Tristin: And if you guys have been good little boys and girls maybe you will get the finish by Christmas…

Serenity: And still review no matter what… JK loves to read them…

Yugi: And as always have a good night…

JK: *running in the distance* Have a good holiday peoples and listen to Seto Kaiba…

Seto: *pulls out a script* Oooo sneak peak at the next story…

Sneak Peak: Jade, Seto, and the YGO gang have to deal with a new evil even worse than Osiris. How can the crew defeat an enemy that they can't even see and seems to know about Jade's origins. Stay tuned for the next episode: Yu-Gi-Oh: Prophecies Crumble, Destinies Destroyed.

JK: Ja Ne 


	9. The Final Showdown part 1

**__**

JK: Okay peoples the story is coming to a close so please if I leave a cliffy don't kill me * glances around nervously * at least not until I've finished the story…

YJK: *smiles maliciously* Oooo Bakura-san can I borrow one of your daggers? Please Pretty Please…

Bakura: *hands Dagger5 over to YJK* here you go…

YJK: * sweat drops * wrong 5 daggers

Bakura: *sweat drops* oops… *hands over 5 daggers* here you go…

YJK: thank you… now JK you really don't need your tongue now do you… *runs after JK*

JK: EEP!!! * Runs out of the room leaving computer alone*

Computer: I am so alone * starts crying and blows a circuit* oops…

Seto: *rolls eyes* okay review time…JK would like to thank-

DimitriFrancois: thanks for the uplifting reviews and here's the next installment…

Dagger5: Well I won't give away whether or not she or he likes each other, but I can tell you that I will e-mail you with hints if you want… but thanks for the review and as I promised a new chapter

Sorceress Vanessa: First thanks for the Christmas Present and here you go cookies 

( :: ) and a gift wrapped Yami with a pretty pink bow… And nope not the end…Yet but anyways enjoy…

Yami: * glares at JK* I hate you…

Princess Jhada: * takes a picture of Yami* oh how cute…

Jade: *steals picture* Black mail material… Hahahahahahahahaha

Tea: So anyways here's the next chapter…

Chapter 9: The Showdown 

I laid down and fell asleep dreaming about Osiris and Marik torturing my friends. I awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. Mokuba walked in and saw my eyes and instantly came to my side. He set his hand on mine, bringing me back to reality.

"Jade are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just bad dreams," I told the younger Kaiba sibling, "Where's Seto?"

"Already out dueling," he told me.

:"Oh," I said my heart heavy.

Mokuba smiled at me, "Oh I'm to tell you, you can leave the hospital anytime you want."

"Really?" I inquired and he shook his head yes, "Great let's go then."

"Okay, I'll get the doctor then," Mokuba ran out of the room to get the doctor.

He came back into the room with Dr. Shelly trailing behind, "Ah Ms. Ishtar. I see you wish to leave."

"Yes I do," I told the doctor.

"Very well just be careful out there," Dr. Shelly told me, "Your release papers are already finished and signed. You just need to leave and that's all."

"Thank you," I told the retreating form of Dr. Shelly.

I got up and grabbed my clothes Jenni brought in last night. I put on a pair of black pants, boots, a dark crimson ¾ sleeve shirt with two dragons encircling my body, and my silver sleeveless trench coat (AN: think Kaiba's from battle city). I pulled my hair into a ponytail leaving a few loose strands framing my face. I stepped out of the bathroom and I heard Mokuba gasp at how I looked. 

I smiled at him and accepted the duel disk from the younger teen. I hesitated a moment before strapping it on. I activated my deck leader and Tai appeared smiling knowingly at me. Mokuba led me out of the hospital and back to the town square. I saw Joey and Tristin standing around waiting on Yugi.

."Hey Mokuba, Jade," Tristin called out.

"Oi," I said as we came up, "Where is Yugi and Tea?"

"Running late. They should be…" Joey began but was cut off by Yugi's soft voice.

"Joey, Tristan," he said as he came running up, "Jade your out?"

"Yeah released a little while ago." I told him

"Joey, Yugi," Tea called out, "Hey guys we should go."

"Hey big brother," I heard another females voice call out.  


I saw a teenager a few years younger than me come running up. Her long brown hair swayed behind her. She hugged Joey before standing next to Tristin. She was the one from the mall that day.

"Hello, I'm Serenity Wheeler." she introduced herself to me.

"Hi, Jade Ishtar," I said, "Well I think we are only missing Jenni from our group."

"Oh, she's with Seto right now. She said to go on without her," Mokuba said.

"Oh,okay," I said befallen to know that Jenni had moved in on Seto.

"Why don't we go duel and get into the finals, guys," Joey said suddenly breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure Joey," I said, "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah," Joey said running ahead.

I just chuckled to myself as I followed him. Mokuba decided to stay by my side. I don't know if it was on Seto's order or not but it felt good toat least have hom there. Soon after five hours of walking I had three more locater cards bringing my total up to four. I only needed two more then I would be in the finals. I decided to stop by the fountain to rest my aching side. Mokuba sat down as well complaining about how no one else wanted to duel.

"Hey Mokuba, do you think Seto is trying to avoid me?" I asked the younger Kaiba sibling.

"No, it's just once he begins dueling he kinda gets last in his own world," Mokuba explained, "but tonight maybe you guys can talk. I mean…well…um…"

"It's okay, I was just wishing for something I know I can never have," I said sadly, "I'll see you tonight at your home.

Mokuba got up and grabbed my hand, "Jade…don't go, I didn't mean anything by what I said.

"I just need time to think is all," I told the boy, "Go ahead and find Seto and Jenni.

He looked rejected as I left the town square. I couldn't help but feel guilty for brushing Mokuba off like I that, but I did need time to think. I started towards the docks knowing the fresh sea air will help clear my head. I heard the soft foot steps of my deck leader Tai. I deactivated him indicating to other duelist I was not dueling anymore today. After about a fifteen minute walk I saw the docks. I sat down and felt the wind blow through my hair. Jhada came out of the crystal making so I only saw her. She stood next to me also watching the setting sun.

''Aibou are you alright? '' She asked me.

I turned to look at her, " I'm just thinking about things is all. I think Seto is avoiding me for some reason."

''Why is that? ''She inquired.

"He never came to see me this morning and then after I got out of the hospital I never saw him at all," I said sadly, "and I think my best friend is moving in on him."

''So you do like him and you are jealous that someone else is interested in him, '' Jhada commented.

Then it hit me, I did care about him and I was jealous, "Feh!"

Jhada chuckled from where she stood next to me. She stood for a few minutes more before going back into her crystal. I continued to watch the setting sun; my attention completely focused; that I didn't hear the person come up behind me. I turned to see Tristin behind me. I also saw Duke Devlin, Tea, Serenity, and Joey. Each person had a blank look in their eyes and I know that they are now Marik's mind slaves. Tristin's hand tightened it's grip on my shoulder.

"Jhada, you give yourself to me or else your friends shall suffer," Marik said through Tristin.

I managed to remove Tristin's hand from my shoulder as I stood up, "Still the coward, huh Marik. Release them I'm the only one you're after.

"Ha, ha, ha," Joey laughed as he approached me.

"You have no where to go," Duke added.

"Give yourself to me," Serenity said reaching out for me.

I jumped back and felt the edge of the dock under my foot. Jhada at the edge of my mind, but I didn't allow her to take over. Marik didn't know about my Millennium item yet and I intend to keep it that way. I looked at my duel disk and saw that my deck can be protected from water. I closed the deck slot and hoped I didn't fry myself with what I planned to do. I inched back as my friends came towards me.

"Ha ha ha, no where to go." Tea bellowed, "Give yourself to me."

"Not likely," I told him.

I turned and dove into the water. I swam as fast as I could until I know I was far enough away from the others. I surfaced and saw I was in the warehouse district. Climbed out of the water and ran towards Yugi's place. I needed the assistance of both he and the pharaoh.

''Aibou, what's going on? I could of helped you back there, ''Jhada nearly screamed into my mind.

"CHILL OUT, Jhada. The reason why I didn't allow you to help is because Marik doesn't know of either your existence or the crystal's," I explained.

'Oh… Gomen-nasai about screaming at you,' she said, 'Where are we going?'

'' Yugi's and the Pharaoh's home, '' I told her.

I ran into the Kame Game Shop and didn't see Mr. Motou or Yugi any where. This wasn't like them, they wouldn't normally leave it unlocked without anyone here.

"Yugi…Grandpa…" I shouted out as I ran into the back apartment.

I saw Yugi lying on the floor of his room, unconscious and puzzle-less. I kneeled beside him and saw a gash across his forehead that was bleeding freely. I went into the bathroom and found the first aide kit. I walked back into the room and once again kneeled by his side.

''Jhada, I need you to try and find Sorcerer and get him and Seto here now, '' I told my dark through our mind link.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'' Yugi's been attacked and the puzzle is missing, '' I told her.

'Oh Ra no… I'll be back. Be careful,' she said before leaving her soul room completely.

I continued to help Yugi hoping that he will be okay, "Come on Yugi-boy."

"Don't call me that," I heard Yugi say painfully.

"Yugi!" I shouted and then hugged him.

"Ouch," he said sitting up once I released him, "They took the puzzle."

"I know," I said, "Marik has made our friends into mind slaves and they cornered me at the docks. I had to swim for it to escape."

"I was wondering about why you were all wet," Yugi commented, "Did you see Grandpa at all?"

"No. The door to the shop is unlocked, but he isn't there," I told the tri-color haired teen next to me, "Why?"

"Well when I got home he wasn't here, but Bakura was," Yugi began, "He challenged me to a duel and some how was able to win, even with Yami helping me."

"Oh Ra… I'm sorry Yugi," I began, "Somehow I feel this is all my fault…"

Yugi looked me in the eyes, "Jade this is not your fault and do not tell yourself that. Right now we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"I say we go kick Marik's and Bakura's asses," someone said coming into Yugi's room.

"Seto!" I cried out happy to see him unharmed.

Jenni and Mokuba walked in behind the CEO. I stood up and then helped Yugi to his feet. He swayed as a wave of dizziness threatened to overtake him. 

"So how do you suggest that we do that," I inquired of the CEO.

"Easy draw them out using the best bait of all," he began, "A duel."

"A DUEL?! A DUEL?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT, KAIBA, IS DUELING. OUR FRIENDS ARE AT THE MERCY OF MARIK AND BAKURA HAS THE PUZZLE AND OSIRIS IS STILL OUT TO GET ME AND YOU WANT TO DUEL. WELL SCREW YOU AND THE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON," I yelled at him all my frustration, fear, and desperation directed at him.

I stormed out of the room and down the stairs into the living room. I sat down on the couch and allowed the tears to flow down my cheeks. I don't know how long I sat this way. I looked up when I felt someone sit down next to me. I saw Yugi there concern in his large violet eyes. He hugged me in a comforting way as my tears continued to flow. Soon I looked up and saw Kaiba watching us jealousy in his eyes, which puzzled me. I thought he didn't like me and here he is giving Yugi the evil eye because the short teen is hugging me while calming me down.

'Hikari?' I heard Jhada say suddenly breaking my reverie.

'' Yes, what's up? '' I inquired.

'Um, I require your assistance in my soul room,' she told me and I could hear the desperation in her voice.

'' I'll be right there, '' I said before appearing in my soul room.

I walked into her soul room and saw a sight that surprised me. Jhada was kneeling next to the prone form of the Pharaoh. I ran to her side and also kneeled down.

"How can this be? He should be with the puzzled not here in the crystal," I commented.

"I do not know, but he won't wake up," Jhada said sadly, "I cannot lose him a second time. Please Hikari help him."

"I'll try," I said and my staff appeared in my hands.

I began healing him and broke the spell binding him from waking. Soon he moaned and opened his eyes and tried to sit up. I pushed him back down and received a glare in return. Jhada just glomped her brother happy that he was okay.

"Yami how did you end up in your sister's soul room?" I asked him.

"I am not real sure. I remember dueling Bakura then he used some type of magic and I lost. Then Bakura tried to get into the puzzle and then I woke up here," Yami told us.

"My barrier worked," I said rather proud of myself.

"Barrier?" Yami and Jhada both asked at the same time.

"Last time your were attacked I put up a barrier to prevent anyone from entering yours or Yugi's soul rooms. It must of bumped you out to protect you," I told him.

"Thank you," Yami said yawning suddenly.

"I think I will leave you to the capable hands of Jhada," I said before returning to my body.

I blinked a few times before I noticed that Yugi and Kaiba were glaring daggers at each other. I saw Mokuba and Jenni watching them with interest. I walked over to Mokuba to find out what I exactly missed. Mokuba led me into the kitchen, leaving Jenni to referee the two duelists. Sorcerer appeared next to me as I sat down.

"I'm sorry about the outburst earlier," I began, "But I guess my frustrations and jealousy finally surfaced. I hope Kaiba treats Jenni okay or else he will have to answer to me."

"Huh?" Mokuba said confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Kaiba and Jenni getting together," I said quietly.

Mokuba began laughing, "Jenni was with Seto only to find our why he was avoiding you. He really likes you, but is afraid to express himself. And right now jealousy has reared it's ugly head in Seto when he saw Yugi hugging you."

"Oh… OH!" I said, "I'd better break it up before someone gets hurt.

I ran into the living room just in time to step between the two duelists, "Seto sit down. Yugi sit down… right now… both of you…"

The two duelists sat down reluctantly before glaring once again at each other. Mokuba came in without Sorcerer and led Jenni out of the room leaving me alone with the angry Yugi and jealous Kaiba. I gave Mokuba a look that said 'Traitor' as he left. He just stuck his tongue out at me. I sighed and sat down on the floor between the two duelists.

"Will you two children just grow up," I said suddenly startling them out of their glaring contest, "I think we have a larger problem to deal with than who gets me don't you think."

"Uh… Sorry," Yugi told me, "I guess losing Yami just got me angry is all."

"It's okay, but Yami is okay," I told him.

"How? The puzzle was stolen," Yugi began but I stopped him.

"Remember the barrier I put up well it protected Yami by sending his spirit from the puzzle till it is reunited with you," I explained.

"Then where did he end up?" Yugi pleaded with me.

"In Jhada's soul room. Right now he is resting. It takes a lot out of one's body to jump into another item," I told him, "And Bakura won't be keeping your puzzle for long. He cheated and used magic to win."

"So we just have to find him," Yugi said.

Seto sighed in frustration, "It's like I said, draw them in with a duel."

I growled as anger crept into my face, "Enough with the dueling already. Osiris will not fall for it."

"Then what do you suggest," Kaiba said coldly.

"Give me one of your transmitters," I told Kaiba, "Yugi take these."

I gave him my deck and the crystal pendant. He tried to refuse, but I just pushed them into his hands. Kaiba put a transmitter under my hair so it was hidden from prying eyes. I kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the Kame Game Shop. I heard protests from Yugi, Mokuba, and Jenni as I left. Seto was strangely quiet. I walked down the street waiting on Bakura, Marik, or Osiris to appear. Soon I saw the tomb robber stepped out and just glared at the white haired spirit.

"Ah I see that you found out about my little run in with the Pharaoh and his weak hikari," he said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at the egotistical bastard, "Where is Osiris?"

"I am right here my darling Sorceress," he said sweetly stepping from the shadows.

I watched as the Tombrobber and Osiris blocked my escape from the front and sides. I turned around to see Marik also waiting, his Millennium Rod catching the weak moon light. I summoned my phoenix staff and got ready to defend myself. I soon felt more familiar presences from all of my friends. I saw Yugi, Mokuba, and Jenni being dragged by more of Marik's mindslaves. Marik walked up to Jenni and set the rod on her forehead. I saw the Sennen Eye glow briefly before her eyes glazed over. She went limp in Marik's men's hands. 

I felt my blood boil as the anger deep in me began to surface. He moved onto Mokuba and stood in front of the younger Kaiba brother. I took a step towards him, but stopped when he raised the Millennium Rod towards Mokuba. The dark haired teen struggled wildly in the grip of the mindslave, tears running down his cheeks. I saw Marik smirk once before I felt a sharp pain and blackness overtake me.

**__**

JK: Alright people I know I left an evil cliffy but it is for a good cause. The next chapter to be updated hopefully tomorrow will be the last in this story.

YJK: *waits for next chapter to be finished* okay no torture session today I will just let the fans do that…

JK: well anyways since everyone has been captured I will just end with this… 3-5 gets another one…

Ja Ne 

Till next time…


	10. The Final Showdown part 2

**__**

JK: okay peoples my author notes are going to be short because I'm sure all you out there in reader land are just itching for me to get on with the story, plus all my muses have been captured….

**__**

YJK: *sighs in defeat* JK doesn't own YuGiOH and probably never will so deal with it…

JK: *starts crying* I want to own YuGiOH but those pesky lawyers won't let me, but anyways here's part two.

Chapter 10: The Final Showdown Part 2

****

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but first thing I saw when I came to was Yugi and Mokuba chained to the wall of a dungeon. I tried to move and also found my hands chained to the wall. I heard a door open and strained to see who came in. jenni walked up to me carrying a bowl filled with some kind of liquid. She began treating my raw and bleeding wrists. Soon she left us alone to await our fate at the hands of the three most evil men alive. I heard Yugi stir as the chains rattled. Mokuba was still unconscious which was not a good sign.

****

"Yugi?" I asked quietly.

"Why must people always pick on the little guy?" he asked.

****

I laughed inspite of the situation, "Yugi where's Seto? Where's the crystal and my deck?"

"I hid them," Yugi said not answering my first question.

"Yugi, where is Seto?" I asked again.

The silence was thick before I heard Yugi take a deep breath, "Marik attacked him with the hidden dagger contained within the rod. Marik came back without Kaiba, his dagger bloody…"

"No," I said under my breath, "He can't be dead…"

"Oh he is," I heard Marik say as he came in, "Master Osiris requests your presence."

He came up to me and I spat into his face, "Go to Hell."

"Oh I've been there and it is quite nice," Marik said sarcastically.

"You psychotic bastard, when I am free I will personally send you to the Shadow Realm to rot forever," I said in a deep growl.

"Not likely my dear, not likely," he said raising the Millenium Rod to my forehead.

I felt a surge of shadow magic invade my body and I heard Marik's voice telling me to obey his every command. My subconscious fought with my conscious mind to break the controlling magic. Soon though I blinked a few times free of Marik's control. We were walking down a dark hall and Marik stopped feeling his control over me gone. I summoned my staff once more and began chanting a spell. A gold light filled the hallway and then struck Marik in the chest. The Millennium Rod clattered to the floor as it fell from the now unconscious Egyptian's hand. I went to his side to make sure he wasn't dead. His breathing was deep and steady.

I managed to find my way back to one of the dungeon rooms and left the Egyptian there just in case the spirit was still in Malik's mind. I put the rod in my pocket just in case it was needed. I knew I had to find a way out first so I can get my crystal and deck. I finally found a way out onto the street seeing that we are in the warehouse district. I began running towards the Kame Game Shop to retrieve my stuff and find Seto.

At the thought of the CEO I let a tear roll down my cheek. I finally made it to the game shop and saw some Osiris' flunkies standing in the front of the shop. I snuck around back and saw an open window. I climbed in an quietly made my way into the apartment. I went up to Yugi's room and saw exactly where he had hid them. I pulled a book on ancient Egypt off the shelf and opened the storage box.

'Brilliant Yugi. I will rescue all of you I promise,' I thought.

I pocketed my deck and put on my Millennium Crystal. I felt Jhada rush into my soul room happy to be reunited. Yami was also there, only he was pacing. Jhada must of kicked him out because of his pacing. Jhada tried to talk to me, but I blocked the link for the moment. I didn't need to be preoccupied while Osiris' men were still outside. I crept back down to the main part of the apartment. I saw a faint trail of blood leading into the kitchen and to the back door.

'Damn, more flunkies there too,' I thought to myself, 'Think Jade, think.'

I summoned my staff and made a doppleganger of myself and instructed it to have the men chase it. It ran out the back door knocking over the men. They stood up and began to give chase. Once I saw that they were out of sight I walked out the door and made my way towards what looked like a storage shed. I opened the door slowly and had to jump back as a piece of 2x4 plywood came at my head.

"Kaiba you baka it's me," I cried out.

The 2x4 lowered and Seto Kaiba stepped closer. I saw the blood dripping from his chest and the CEO stagger on his feet from blood loss. I don't know how he even managed to pick-up the 2x4 in his condition. I took a closer look and saw that his eyes and face were more sharper looking and even his eyes held a deeper, knowledgeable look to them. I knew that Sorcerer had taken over the older Kaiba sibling's body.

"Sorcerer?" I asked. 

He shook his head yes before pitching forward. I caught him before he hit the ground. I started back towards Yugi's house to see if I can heal him. As we came into the kitchen I sat the teen down on the chair. I closed the door before returning to Kaiba's side.

"Where is Seto?" I asked concerned.

"Passed out in his soul room. The pain over took him so I took over," Sorcerer answered, pain laced every word, "In all actuality we should be facing Ra himself."

"Don't say that," I told him, "Stay stil while I heal you."

"I've already tried, but failed," he told me.

"Just sit back… shut up… and stay still," I said forcefully.

I opened Seto's shirt and saw two stab wounds. I gasped at how bad they were and set to try and heal them. I felt myself beginning to tire as the last wound closed up. I put in one last burst of energy as darkness surrounded me. Moments later I opened my eyes to see Seto up and moving around. I sat up on the couch and shook my head to clear away the cobwebs from it.

"Seto," I said quietly, "How do you feel?"

"Jade?" he inquired, "Thank you… I though I…"

"Seto stop. Don't even think about it," I told him, "Your okay now and that's all that matters."

"I know but I still can't help but think about it," he said.

"Seto sit down," I began, "Do you remember asking me to hear my story?"

"Yes I do, why?" Seto questioned.

"Well sit down and I will tell it to you," I said and he sat down, "This leg brace I wear on my crippled leg is a reminder of just how precious and fragile life can be. I was about six years old when my parents and I were hit by a drunk driver. I nearly died, but instead lived. Obviously the Gods had other plans for me. My parents were torn from my life though and I was thrown into my foster parents lives and treated horribly every day."

Seto stared at me shocked by what he heard, "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's all in the past," I said, "Right now the present is all that matters and that includes getting Osiris and rescuing our friends and family."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that? The last time was a disaster," Seto said.

"With a duel," I said smiling, "But first we have to get back to the warehouse."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that? By way of camel" Seto commented sarcastically.

"No by magic…" I told him.

I started chanting and we were both surrounded by a golden light. Soon it vanished and we found ourselves at the waterfront near the warehouse district. I began walking towards the warehouse and Yugi and the others. Seto followed behind quietly.

"Seto I took care of Marik when I escaped so we still have Bakura to deal with," I stated.

"When we get in find Mokuba and Yugi. I hate to admit this, but we need his and the Pharaoh's help," Seto said.

"What about you?" I inquired.

"I think Bakura has something of yours and I plan on getting it back," he said.

"Be careful then," I said, "Come back to me unharmed please."

"I will," Seto said.

We went into the building and soon went our separate ways. I headed down the hall to find the cells once again. I finally made it and found Yugi's cell. I set to picking the lock and soon I was rewarded with a click as the lock disengaged. I went in and saw Yugi sleeping lightly as he hung on the wall. Mokuba was not looking the greatest from his position on the wall. I shook Yugi awake before working on unlocking his chains.

"Jade what happened to you?" he asked hoarsely.

"I got my deck and crystal and found Seto," I told him while working on Mokuba's chains.

"Is he actually…" he left the question unfinished.

"No he is on a mission to find Bakura right now," I told him, "Got it…"

I laid Mokuba down on the ground and noticed that he has spiked a fever. Yugi moved closer to us watching for any of Osiris' men.

"Yugi, I want you to stay with Mokuba. I'm going to transport you two to the hospital," I told him.

"No way. I want to stay and help you take down Osiris," Yugi argued.

"Yugi I have Yami on my side and right now someone needs to stay with Mokuba until Seto and myself can get there," I pleaded with him.

"Okay. Good-luck then," Yugi said defeated.

I began to chant the spell again and this time only Yugi and Mokuba were engulfed in the golden light. Moments later they were gone. I left the room in search of the others. I heard something coming from a cell to my right. I listened for any sign of human life, but heard only rats scurrying.

"I-is anyone there," I called out cautiously.

"Jade?" I heard Serenity ask.

"Serenity?" I called out running to the cell door.

I looked in and saw Serenity, Tea, Duke, Tristin, and Joey all in the room. I began picking the lock to the cell and soon heard the lock release. I opened the door and was swarmed by my friends. I led them out of the cell and into the hallway. I then began hunting out the cell where I put Malik earlier. I found it and saw that he was still unconscious.

"Okay guys I am going to transport you to the hospital. That's where Yugi and Mokuba are," I began, "And take Malik as well. He needs medical attention."

"What?!" Joey cried out, "No way. He turned us into mind slaves."

I growled at Joey's ignorance, "Does he look like he's going to attack you anytime soon? Especially when I have his Millennium Rod in my possession."

Joey backed up in terror as my temper began to surface, "No… we'll take him, no problem at all."

"Good," I said smiling suddenly, "Get ready."

"Boy is she scary when she's mad," Joey told Tristin.

I started chanting and watched as my friends disappeared from the room. I took a deep breath preparing myself for my toughest battle yet. As I stepped into the hallway I nearly screamed as a body collided with mine. I saw Seto smirking at me while holding the other dragon car. I quirked an eyebrow before whacking him with my staff.

"Hey what was that for?" he cried out while rubbing the spot where my staff connected with his hard head.

"For scaring me," I told him, "Where's Bakura?"

"Unconscious outside. I searched the building and found no one here," he stated, "Osiris escaped, oh and take the puzzle."

"Figures," I began as I put on the puzzle, but stopped as a chill went through the hallway.

"You think you can defeat me by yourself. The Pharaoh cannot help you now. He was destroyed when Bakura tried to open the puzzles power," Osiris said as he appeared in front of us.

I smirked at the man and spoke to Jhada through our mind link, '' Jhada where is Yami?''

'I'm here, what is wrong, Sorceress?' he asked me.

'' We have to seal Osiris away, perhaps in the Shadow Realm or something, '' I told them.

'How?' Jhada asked.

'' I have a spell, but to perform it I have to be in the Shadow Realm, '' I told them.

'He will have to bring us there, I cannot,' Yami told me.

I cut the link for a moment. Seto stood next to me glaring at the man. I set my hand on his arm and he looked in my eyes.

"Osiris I challenge you to a duel, but not here, in the Shadow Realm," I said suddenly.

"You silly girl, you're just going to give me the upper hand," he said smirking.

"What are you doing? I cannot let you face him alone," Seto said to me.

"Seto this is my fight not yours," I told him.

I turned away from the CEO to face Osiris once again, "Oh poor little CEO feeling left out are we, well don't."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be prepared for one of your duels, little one," he said smirking, "We shall have a tag team duel."

"With who? Both your flunkies have been defeated," I said.

"Oh my 'partner' you know quite well," he said and the room began dissolving as we were taken to the Shadow Realm.

"Let's begin," I said shortly at Osiris' stalling.

"Very well then, he shall be my 'partner'," Osiris said pointing at the small figure appearing at his side.

My eyes opened in horror as Yugi stepped up next to Osiris. His eyes were blank as he waited for Osiris' next command. My blood began to boil as my anger flared up. Seto grabbed my arm to prevent me from going after Osiris. I glared at the man and waited for his next move.

"Now then we play by my rules, no use of God Cards Mr. Kaiba and, my dear, Exodia is also not allowed either. And no communicating between each other," Osiris said to us, "My slave here will begin first."

"Very well, Let's Duel," Everyone cried out.

Yugi: 4000Osiris: 4000

Jhada: 4000Kaiba: 4000

"I play Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and lay two cards face down," Yugi said in a dead voice.

I drew my cards and saw Magician of Faith, Magician of Hope, Fusion Gate, Monster Reborn, Dark Magician. I drew my next card and saw Spirit of the Harp.

"I play one card in defense and end," I said as I laid my card down.

Osiris just grinned at his hand, "I play one card in defense and two more face down."

Seto looked at his cards, "I play Battle Ox (1800/1500) in attack mode and three cards face down.

Yugi drew his next card and began, "I equip Celtic Guardian with Malevolent Nuzzler (2400/1200), attack Battle Ox."

Yugi's Guardian ran at Seto's Battle Ox and brought the sword down, but it was blocked by three robed women, the Waboku trap card.

"Now I lay one more card face down," Yugi ended.

I drew my next card and saw Morphing Jar #2, "I play another card in defense."

I laid my Morphing Jar #2 down and watched Osiris pull his next card. He laid one more card in defense before activating two of his Ookazi cards. A stream of fire balls were aimed at Seto and they hit him head on. He screamed as the pain he felt was real.

"What the hell just happened?" I screamed at Osiris.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, any damage inflicted upon you or your monsters is felt in pain ten fold," Osiris said, "Also the Shadow Realm drains your energy further with each damage you take until you're too weak to control your monsters and then poof no more mortal."

I gasped at what he said, "What about Yugi?"

"Oh he'll feel any of his damage and mine, but mine will be even worse than his," he said before laughing wildly.

I growled under my breath and knew no matter what Yugi was in trouble, "Do you end…"

He waved his hand in dismissal and Seto drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards. Next I tribute my Battle Ox to bring out Judgeman (2200/1500) and I equip him with Black Pendant bringing him up to 2700 attack points. Judgeman attack the Celtic Guardian."

Seto's card attacked Yugi's and the short teen fell to his knees in pain as the Celtic Guardian was destroyed. Seto laid down one more card.

Yugi: 3700Osiris: 4000

Jhada: 4000Seto: 2400

Yugi drew one card and ended his turn. His eyes were pleading with me to finish off his life points.

I took a deep breath and drew my card. I saw soul exchange in my hand, "I tribute to bring out Magician of Hope (2900/2800)."

The deep blue colored robed woman stepped out of her card and took up position in front of me.

"And her effect has been activated and any level five or higher opponent monster cannot attack," I said, "I end."

Osiris glared at me as he laid down his next card and ended his turn. Seto then drew his card and his eyes lit up.

"I play Lord of D. (1200/1000) in defense mode and I also activate Flute of Summoning Dragon," he said.

A dragon shaped flute appeared in the warrior's hand and he began playing the haunting tune to call forth two dragons to the field. A dragon with crimson scales and dark blue eyes appeared and next to it appeared a dark blue one with crimson eyes. I smiled at the choice, but noticed Seto breathing heavily.

"Seto what's wrong?" I asked him.

"The Shadow Realm is beginning to take affect, "Osiris said laughing, "Soon he won't be able to control those dragons he summoned."

"Seto hold on," I called out to him.

"I…end," Seto said panting.

Osiris pulled his card and activated his trap card Just Desserts. A demon looking thing attacked Seto and the CEO collapsed onto the ground in pain. I watched as his life points fell down to 400.

"Hmm let's see here. I shall take the rest of your points with this card," Osiris said activating Hinotama.

The fire balls hit Seto and he fell to the ground unconscious. His Lord of D. and Judgeman disappeared from the field, but the dragons did not.

"Impossible!" Osiris screamed, "They should be gone."

"They are still feeding off of Seto's life energy. He is only unconscious not deceased," I snarled at the man, "I believe it is Yugi's turn."

Yugi drew and ended once again turning the play over to me. I drew and saw my Dark Magician Girl. I laid my Magician of Faith down in face down defense before finishing.

"Magician of Hope attack Yugi's life points directly," I called out.

The female magician spun her staff around and fired a red beam of light at Yugi. He fell to his knees as his life points dropped to 800.

"I end," I said softly.

Osiris drew and began chuckling, "This duel will soon be over, "First I play Tremendous Fire dropping your life points down 1000 and I take 500 damage."

I watched as three fairies appeared and threw fire balls at me. I felt my body on fire and even Yami and Jhada felt it as well. I dropped to one knee and gasped as my life points fell a 1000 points.

"Now I lay one card in defense and end my turn," Osiris said.

Yugi: 800Osiris: 3500

Jhada: 3000Kaiba: 0

I drew my next card and saw my Black pendant, "I flip Magician of Faith into attack mode and equip her with Black Pendant. I'm sorry Yugi… Magician of Faith attack Yugi's life points directly."

My magician chanted a spell that surrounded Yugi and drained the rest of his life points. He fell to the ground not moving. I felt tears run down my face as I looked upon his ashen face. I collapsed to my knees not wanting to continue.

"Soon the CEO will be joining he Pharaoh's reincarnation. You can tell by his labored breathing," Osiris said, "And then you'll be mine."

I stood up slowly, feeling a new power running through my body. I faced Osiris and gave him a cold glare that would shame even Seto Kaibas.

"I end," I growled at the man.

He drew his card and laid down Queen's Double (350/300), "I initialize her effect and attacked your life points directly."

The blue clad female ran at me and sliced into my arms with her crystal talons. She then returned to her place in front of Osiris. He then laid down one more card before ending.

I drew my next card, putting in all my faith in the heart of the cards, "I play Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards discarding two to the graveyard."

I picked up three cards and saw Magician of Courage, Pot of Greed, and Magic Jammer.

"I discard Magician of Courage and Pot of Greed to the graveyard. I now play Monster Reborn to bring back my Magician of Courage (2900/2800), which can only be special summoned from the graveyard. Unfortunately I cannot activate magic cards this turn so I lay one more and end," I said.

"Silly girl those magicians will not help you after I draw my next card," he told me as he drew, "I now play dark hole…"

I flipped up my Magic Jammer, "I activate trap card Magic Jammer and since it requires a card to be discarded I discard my Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard."

"Very well I now play Soul Exchange and tribute your Magician of Faith and my Queen's Double to bring out Anubis' Forces (3000/2500) in attack mode," he said laying down the card.

I saw Anubis and his army appear on the field all snarling at me, "Wh-what is that?!"

"Oh forgot to tell you, this is my own card and it feeds off your monster's power which increases it 1000 attack points for every 7 summon point and higher card on the field. And now it is up to 7000 attack points. I now end," Osiris said.

I drew my next card and saw a card that was not in my deck before, "First I play Sharing of Souls which allows me to control two monsters on the field regardless of owner. I take control of Seto's dragons, next I activate Fusion Gate."

The field became a grid work and the sky turned black, "What is this?"

"The field card Fusion Gate allows a person to fuse without the need of a Polymerization card. Now come forth Phoenix Mage and Protector," I called out.

My magicians turned into an older male in crimson, bronze, and gold robes. He carried a gold staff with an amber stone atop it. The dragons became a large flaming phoenix that flew next to the Phoenix Mage. They then came together and became the Phoenix Warrior (XXXX/XXXX).

"Impossible. I cannot be defeated," Osiris screamed, "But no matter you'll be done after the attack anyway."

"Osiris no matter what becomes of me I _will_ defeat you," I said, "Phoenix Warrior end this duel now."

The Phoenix Warrior raised his sword and took to the skies. Soon the only thing that was seen was a bright flash of light that knocked both myself and Osiris off our feet. I rolled over painfully and saw Osiris getting to his feet. His life points read 0 indicating that the duel was over. My monsters vanished from the field as well as Osiris'. I got to my feet and swayed for a moment feeling how weak I was.

"Osiris this ends now. Now I shall imprison you in this realm never to harm another soul again," I said summoning my staff to my hands.

"You will never be rid of me. I will return to exact my revenge and rule the world," he said vehemently.

"Not if I can help it," I began, "_Power of Phoenix, dark, and light come together to infuse your servant with the power to defeat the evil and banish them to the Realm of Shadows for eternity to never harm a soul again._"

As I spoke these words to an ancient incantation I felt power surge through my very being. I directed it towards Osiris and it engulfed him. As the sudden flash of light diminished so did the power. I collapsed to my knees and saw that we were now in Seto's home. Osiris was not where to be found. I made my way to Yugi's side and placed the puzzle around his neck. I felt Yami leave my mind and return to the puzzle and Yugi's mind. 

I couldn't keep myself conscious any more as I laid on the floor. As I returned to the world of conscious thinking I realized I was laying on a comfortable bed. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately shut them as the bright sunlight nearly blinded me. I opened them again and this time allowed them to grow accustomed to the sunlight. I felt someone shift next to me so I turned over and saw Mokuba sound asleep. I pulled the covers up and carefully got out of bed making sure not to wake the slumbering teen.

'Hikari?' I heard Jhada ask.

'' Morning Jhada. How long was I gone this time? '' I inquired as I put on my leg brace.

'Only a few days,' she told me.

'' And what of Seto and Yugi, are they well? '' I asked.

'Yugi is fine, but extremely exhausted. His grandfather has forbidden him to leave his bed for almost a week,' Jhada began.

'' I feel sorry for Yami. Yugi must be driving him insane, although it is a short trip for the former Pharaoh, '' I said.

'That may be and the Sorecer's Hikari is still unconscious in his room,' Jhada told me.

I walked down the hall and found Seto Kaiba's room. I went in and saw the prone form of the CEO on his bed. Sorcerer was pacing in his spirit form as he looked at his hikari. I stepped to his bedside and saw just how pale he was. I set my hand on his forehead and fed him a small amount of energy. He moaned and opened his eyes. I smiled to him glad he was okay.

"Good morning Seto," I said.

"Good morning," he began, "Did we…"

"He has been banished to the Shadow Realm for all eternity," I told him, "And it looks like I'm here permanently now."

"That's great," Seto said quietly.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow will begin a whole new adventure. Plus the tournament needs to be won," I said giggling.

"Huh?!" he said confused.

"I believe since the tournament coordinator has been ill the tournament was postponed until further notice," I said.

"Okay," was all the answer I got.

"Rest now Seto," I said leaving the room.

I left the mansion happy that Osiris was stopped. I strolled happily down the sidewalk reveling in the beautiful day that had dawned…

*************************

"My sweet, sweet Osiris, I _will _return you to the mortal realm so you can exact you revenge on those meddlesome mortals that banished you. But I shall finish what I began 5,000 years ago to his sister," a sinister woman's voice began, "To see her down fall will be joyous. And now to begin the torture to break Jhada's spirit…HAHAHAHAHAHA."

**__**

JK: I can't believe I did it … episode 1 is finished *cheering and running around room happily*

YJK: *smirks evilly* she left another cliffy and the end so the torture shall begin next episode *runs to stock up on torture items*

Yami: Jade hand over that picture now…*runs after Jade*

Jade: Not on your undead life spikey…* runs from the enraged Pharaoh*

Yami: Don't call me Spikey, short stuff…

Jade: What did you say?! Did you just call me short stuff?!

Jhada: *sweat drops* Uh oh he's in trouble… no one calls her short stuff and survives to tell about it.

Jade: *points staff at Pharaoh* Take that…

Yami: *dressed in pink dress, make-up, and pink bow in his hair* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *runs from roon just as Jade pulls out a camera.*

Jade: *running after Pharaoh Yami* oh Pharaoh-kun come here please I just want to talk…

Yugi: *sweat drops* well after that insanity 3-5 reviews and the new story goes up…

JK: and as always enjoy the story and love ya…

Ja Ne

Next Episode: Yu-Gi-Oh: Prophecies Crumble, Destinies Destroyed


End file.
